Kingdom Hearts: The Key of Light
by Charles de Gaul
Summary: Total Drama Island is attacked by Heartless. The heroes have entered into the games. How will they prevail? Will they be able to prove to Phil that they are true heroes? Phil will be lucky if the stadium is in tact once Bridgette gets done.
1. Chapter 1, Pt 1: Cody's Awakening

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. What? I'm not lying! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE? Seriously though, these characters are not owned by me. They are property of Teletoon, Disney, Cartoon Network, and Square Enix.

**Note:** This story will take a completely different route than my original idea. Make sure to read the note at the end of this chapter to understand the reasoning behind the rewrite.

**Action notes**: I typically try to describe their actions as best as I can. My grammar isn't fantastic like many of the other writers on this site so it's difficult for me to write out certain actions. Hopefully you know the characters well enough to know exactly what they are thinking.

**Pairings: Cody**/**Bridgette**/**Geoff**, **Duncan**/**Courtney**, **Noah**/**Lindsay**/**Tyler**, **Gwen**/**Trent.**

**Warnings: **There may be some slight humor that is mature, but nothing that should be worse than the humor from the show.

**Time Setting: **Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island.

* * *

**Chapter 1 -** Cody's Awakening

* * *

Cody opened his eyes and saw the walls were pitch black. A beautiful mural of a girl in a yellow and blue dress, taking a bite of a bright red apple covered the floor. Confused, he looked around for an exit. To his disappointment he found there was no way of leaving the room.

"Where the heck am I?" he said, scratching his head.

"_There is so much to do, but so little time..._" a strange voice spoke, "_take your time, don't be afraid. It has not opened yet."_

Cody was puzzled, "This is so strange, what hasn't opened yet? And what happened to Tyler muttering about Lindsay and pigskin?"

The strange voice didn't reply, instead three gray pedestals rose from the ground. Three weapons appeared above each stone table: A red shield, a blue staff, and a sword with a yellow handle; each floating above a pedestal.

"_Step forward._"

In awe he cautiously walked to the center of the three pedestals. Looking from one to another, the voice spoke to him, "_Choose a weapon._"

"It's like I've stepped into Wizards of Ozaria Temple...neat!" He strutted over to the shield and picked it up.

"_The power of the Guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all._" The voice informed as he held the weapon, "_Is this the power you seek?_"

Biting his lip, he thought for a moment, "It doesn't look like it could withstand a powerful attack, so I'll pass." He set the red shield back down and walked over to the blue staff.

Tapping the wand to his hand, the voice spoke, "_The power of the Mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin, is this the power you seek?_"

He looked over to the last choice, "Magic is my usual choice when playing video games, but I think I'll go check that baby out." He set the wand back down and rushed to the sword. Taking it in hand, the voice spoke once more.

_"The power of the Warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction, is this the power you seek?_"

"Oh yeah baby!" He pretended to slash at invisible foes. His fun was cut short, as the sword vanished in a bright light. "Oh come on!" he stomped his foot.

"_Now, what power will you give up?_" the voice spoke again.

"I've never seen a game that makes you give up one of the starting weapons." He wined, "I'd hate to see the review Z-Play would give this game." With a sigh, we walked over to the shield, "Defensive magic would be a better shield. I'll give this up."

"_You've chosen the power of the Warrior, you've given up the power of the Guardian, is this the form you seek?_" Cody nodded in approval. The red shield vanished like the sword.

Once the shield vanished, the pedestals, including the one Cody was standing on, started to sink into the floor "Oh, crap!" he shouted, jumping onto the floor. The ground began to crumble under neath him and he fell into darkness.

Cody found himself back at the resort and saw only Courtney, Duncan, and Bridgette were there. "_Wonder where everyone else is?_" he thought. He walked over to Duncan who was flicking his lighter open.

"Hey, Duncan did Owen fart and scare everyone away?" he chuckled.

"What do you want out of life?"

"_Not something Duncan would ask_." He thought. "Well...I guess I'd like to see places I've never been before, but what's that got to-"

"New places? Humph, its your life." The punk replied flicking his lighter closed.

"O..k.. see ya later." He chuckled walking off. "M_an what's up with him?_" he thought as he walked over to the punk's girlfriend.

"Courtney, do you know what's going on here?"

"What's most important to you?" The girl asked.

"_Her too? Well, it's not as surprising, considering it's Courtney._" he shouted in his mind, "well to answer that, I think my friends are most important to me."

"Are friends really that much of an importance?"Courtney replied.

"To me they are, but I think I'm going to go talk to Bridgette. So check ya later." He left the CIT and walked over to the surfer girl. "Bridgette, you're sane, do you have any idea what's going on?"

"What are you most of afraid of?" She asked, hugging her knees.

"_Even Bridgette's snapped,_" he groaned in his mind, "Well, I guess being a loner."

"Being alone really scares you, doesn't it?" She asked.

Before he replied, a voice called out to him.

"Cody, Cody!"

Cody's vision of Bridgette blurred as he slowly opened his eyes to see Tyler standing over him. "Dude, you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine.." he replied, looking around the room. "_Was that a dream?_"

* * *

LeShawna, Trent, and Gwen were sitting on the edge of the pool, dangling their feet in the warm water. They were watching Tyler and DJ throw a frisbee back and forth across the pool to each other.

Eva was busy doing some arm curls while she watched the two boys toss the Frisbee. Tyler ran into a pole when he tried to catch the disk. With a roll of her eyes, she yelled, "can't you do anything right?" The brunette jock shrugged her off as he caught the disk. Tossing it back, he stuck his tongue out at the fitness buff. His victory was interrupted by the disk hitting him in the head.

Heather and Lindsay were sitting in the lawn chairs, reading magazines, while Beth, Owen and Izzy were busy eating on the medley of food spread on the buffet table.

Noah was trying to read his book, but the constant blabbing of Katie and Sadie about Justin was breaking his concentration.

Courtney was flipping angrily through a magazine, annoyed by the music coming from Duncan's mp3. player. Duncan was lying next to her listening to his music, ignoring Courtney when she'd yell at him.

Ezekiel and Harold were talking about video games while eating some pizza they had snagged from the food table before Owen managed to get a hold of it.

Bridgette and Geoff were sitting next to the buffet table, making out as usual. As Bridgette and Geoff broke away, the surfer girl noticed Cody, sitting all by himself in the hot tub, sulking into the water.

"What's the matter with Cody?" She asked, "He looks depressed. He's usually hit on Gwen six or seven times by now."

"Beats me, Bridge, the little guy seems like he missed out on the sickest party of all time."

"He's been like this all day," stated Tyler as he threw the frisbee to DJ.

"Did something happen to him?" Bridgette asked.

"He had a bad dream last night and it's really gotten to him." Tyler ran backwards to catch the frisbee as it was thrown to him but he slipped and fell into the pool.

"You should go talk to him, Bridge," Geoff stated.

She looked to her boyfriend, "Me?"

"Yeah, you totally know how to lift someone's spirits, heck you cheer me up just by walking into the room!"

The surfer girl giggled, "Well if you really think so."

Cody had his arms crossed on the side of the hot tub looking off towards the pool. He didn't see Bridgette walk over to him but he wasn't startled when she approached him.

"Hey, Cody what's up?" she asked, standing next to him.

With a sigh, he replied, "Oh, nothing." This sad demeanor was rare for Cody, so Bridgette couldn't help but wonder what was affecting him.

"I'm a pretty good judge of character, and I can tell when someone is troubled," she placed a kind hand on his shoulder.

He looked to the side and sighed, "It's stupid really."

A smile crept upon her face, "I'd say it's not, now tell me what's wrong." She plopped down into the water beside him, and focused her attention on him. Her kind and warm smile made him feel a bit at ease.

"Well," he started as she shifted his head to face her, "I've just been having these weird thoughts..."

Laying her arm on the side of the hot tub, the girl replied, "Like what?"

Cody sighed and slumped into the bubbling water, "Like, is any of this for real...or not?" Bridgette was speechless; she had no idea how to respond to that. "See I told you it was stupid," he gave a sigh and turned around to lay his arms on the edge of the jacuzzi.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she answered, "Oh, no, it's not stupid at all."

He slowly looked over to her, "R-really?"

"Of course!" the surfer girl smiled. "How long have you been having these thoughts?"

"I had this dream last night I can't seem to get them out of my head, and I've been thinking about it all this morning." Cody answered.

"Well, Cody I'm not exactly sure why you're having these thoughts, but I do know that you'll work them out soon." Her smiling face made the brunette flush. "Aww, come here." she pulled him into a warm hug.

"Thanks for talking with me Bridgette," their embrace tightened as she patted his back, "I really needed it."

"Hey, it was no problem at all." She replied as they released from the hug, "but I am curious to know, what your dream was about."

"I honestly don't know..." He replied, "It made no sense whatsoever."

"What didn't make any sense?" Asked Izzy who popped up from behind the two teens.

"Oh, hi, Izzy," Cody stammered, "I was just about to tell Bridgette about this dream I had."

"Ooooh! I totally have to hear it, I don't mean to brag but when it comes to having dreams that never make sense, I'm totally the one to come to." the red head jumped into the water.

"Well, it was really weird; I was in this room with a sword, shield, and staff. Then this voice told me to pick one and give up another, so I did."

"Oh, oh, oh!" Izzy chattered, "Which did you pick?"

"I picked the sword."

"Nice one! Izzy's impressed." the red head gave the boy a high five, which he warmly returned, "I would have went with the sword too, much more deadly than a crappy staff or shield. Although, the sword is inferior to the bow."

"A bow?" scoffed the C.I.T sitting at the edge of the swimming pool, "Just what makes the bow and arrow superior to the sword? Once you run out of arrows, you're left with no defensive means."

'"Hello, have you ever tried to snipe someone with a sword?" Izzy answered, "I tried once on my neighbor, who was stealing our garbage cans, but I totally missed and it went right through my mom's SUV." Bridgette and Courtney both scooted over away from Izzy and focused back onto Cody.

"Anyway, after I gave up one of the weapons, I fell into this darkness."

Heather, who was in hearing distance, began to listen to Cody's story. "After that I found myself back at the resort. You, Courtney, and Duncan were the only ones there and when I'd speak to one of you, you'd each ask me a way out of left field question. Next thing I knew, I awoke to Tyler asking me if I was alright."

"That is one bizarre dream, Cody," Courtney stated.

"Sounds like Chris' challenges finally made one of us snap." Heather yelled over to them.

Owen started to choke on a hot dog and Izzy rushed over to him to give him the Heimlich maneuver and he ended up spitting out a chunk of hot dog onto Heather's head. The raven hair screamed and began to run around the pool, waving her arms around frantically.

"I oddly agree with her," Courtney noted, laughing along with everyone else.

"Well, I haven't snapped, I'm still as sane as I was," Cody laughed, "the dream, it just, felt...so real."


	2. Chapter 1, Pt 2: The Keyblade

**Disclaimer:** I really own nothing. What? I'm not lying! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE? Seriously though, these characters are owned in no way by me. They are property of Teletoon, Disney, Cartoon Network, and Square Enix.

**Note: **I'd like to point out that this story will have a few new worlds that haven't been explored in the video games, as well they will strictly remain Disney-based worlds. However, I will be adding many Final Fantasy aspects to the story to spice it up a bit.

Prepare for a somewhat long chapter. Sorry, its just better if I get all of this over with this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2** - The Mysterious Key

* * *

Chris was standing on the dock of Total Drama Island. "I didn't wanna have to do this," Chris stated, glaring at the fourteen teens floating in the lake, "but since none of you officially won, you all officially tied. Which means, you will all have another chance at winning the million dollars, on season two."

Duncan glared at the television host, "Ha, forget this. I didn't agree to season two."

"Actually," McLean smirked back at him, "you did. It's called the fine print. Read it, live it, love it."

"I hate the fine print!" water logged Gwen growled.

"As for the rest of you," Chris turned to the rest of the teens standing on the dock, "your treasure hunt ends here, along with all of your hopes of ever winning any money off of being on this show."

Noah and Eva glared at Chris as he continued, "the good news though, you'll be watching all the action from season two on the sidelines."

"Wait a minute!" Courtney yelled, "I wanna be on season two!"

Chris held his hand up and smirked, "fine print."

"This is an outrage," Courtney protested, a loud blast of thunder roared in the sky, "They don't even want to be on another season."

"Which makes having them on another season even better," Chris laughed.

Courtney, becoming flustered from not being able to join the next season stormed off into the woods to cool herself down.

Bridgette, whom climbed back onto the dock, walked over to Cody, "should we go after her?" the tech geek asked.

Bridgette watch as Courtney ripped a tree branch from a tree and batted a little pink bird a mile into the air, "I think it's best if we let her blow off some steam," the surfer girl suggested.

"Good idea," Cody agreed.

* * *

**Disney Castle**

In an unknown castle, a male duck waddled down a large hallway with joy. He was wearing a mage hat, with a curly tip, and other mage garments. The cheery atmosphere was surly adding to his happiness.

He stopped at a large white door. Knocking once a smaller portion of the door opened, revealing the true entrance to the chamber. The white duck strutted into the room with a smile plastered on his face, "Good morning your Majesty! It's nice to see you this morn-" His words cut off as he saw that no one was sitting on the chair. "What?" he exclaimed.

From behind the seat, a canine poked its head out. As it stepped into view, the duck saw that the dog had a note in his mouth. Observing closely, he recognized the seal on the bottom of the envelope.

Taking the note from the dog's mouth he opened it up. His eyes ran over the paper from side to side, carefully to read each word. Blinking after wards, he bolted out of the room, screaming at the top of his lungs.

The white duck made it out to what looked to be the courtyard of the castle. In a hasty manner, he ran to the center of the garden where, taking a nap was what looked to be a large dog. His metal hat and armor gave away his role as knight.

Snoring away, his leg he had crossed over the other bobbed up and down. The white duck was yelling as he got to the sleeping mutt, "Wake up Goofy, wake up! This is serious!" The dog's nose twitched as he continued his snoring, not seeming to be bothered at all by the ducks blathering.

Furious, the duck raised his finger and summoned a skinny jolt of lighting down onto the sleeping dog.

This time, the creature was awakened. Wiping the sleepiness from his eyes, he looked at the duck, "Hey there Donald, G'morning."

"We've got a problem, Goofy!" Donald butted in, "but don't tell anyone!"

Looking at him with confusion, Goofy replied, "Queen Minnie?"

"Not even the Queen!"

"Daisy?"

"Noooooooo!" He yelled, "it's top secret!" his stern look of annoyance grew at the dogs ignorance.

Looking past the angered duck, Goofy greeted, "G'morning, ladies."

His eyes grew with puzzlement. "Whaa?" He slowly turned around, to see a female mouse and duck standing there. The mouse had black fur, and wore a white and red gown, with her gold and red crown on her head. The duck had white feathers and was wearing a white and purple dress, with a tiny crown on her head.

Placing her hands on her hips, the female duck looked at Donald with a look with a glare, while the queen smiled at him as he stared back at the two animals.

* * *

**Total Drama Island - Resort Pool**

"I can't believe that man is bringing us back for another season, "LeShawna groaned, floating in the inflatable pool chair.

"Its like he has no life of his own and is making our lives miserable to make up for it," Heather added, also floating on a chair in the pool.

"I'm kind of excited to be on another season," Bridgette admitted, after breaking from a kiss.

"An excuse to make out with your boyfriend?" Noah queried.

She giggled and blushed, "maybe, but at least we'll get to spend more time together."

"Speak for yourself, surfer girl," Heather replied, "I was looking forward to getting away from this crowd and now I'm forced to spend another forty-two days with them."

"Like we're happy about," Gwen replied.

"Whatever, this time I better win," Heather noted, "you losers got that?"

"Crythtal clear," Beth lisped.

"Good, Lindsay, hand me the sun screen," Heather demanded, reaching for the sun screen.

"Genius, haven't you noticed the sky is as black as Chris' heart?" Noah pointed out, leaning against the cabana.

"The sky is is getting pretty nasty," Trent stated, standing near Gwen, "I've never seen it like this."

"Maybe Courtney summoned this storm with her anger," Harold laughed. A big streak of lightning zipped through the sky, followed by a big, loud roar of thunder.

"That doesn't sound good," Tyler stuttered.

"I hate thunder storms," Lindsay cried, clinging to Tyler, "I wish Tyler was here." Tyler sulked but still held on to her.

Bridgette was looking around the area, counting as she looked, "seventeen, eighteen..."

"What are you doing?" Cody asked.

"I'm making sure everyone is here," she answered, "nineteen, twenty, twenty-one...We're missing someone."

"Oh, no!" Duncan exclaimed, "Princess never returned from her temper tantrum."

"We've gotta go find her." Trent informed.

"Um, hello," Heather yelled, "from the looks of the sky it looks like the world is about to end."

"We can't just leave her out there, Heather," Katie yelled back at her.

"Katie is right, we've got to help her, she could get killed." Sadie agreed.

"Or worse, she could get frizz!" Lindsay shouted!

"Oh, that's bad," Sadie said with Katie nodding in agreement.

"You guys, I think we have bigger problems, eh," Ezekiel pointed out hiding behind the buffet table. He pointed upward at the sky that began to swirl into a strange, black, vortex over the resort. It swirled and howled in the night sky as it got larger and larger.

The teens stared in awe as the wind inside it screamed, crackled and snapped violently. Frozen with fear, none could manage to bring themselves to speak. Gaining the courage Beth stuttered, "Um, I think we should run for our lives."

"I second that motion," Harold wheezed. Every one screamed in terror and ran around like chickens with their heads cut off. Frantically running to find somewhere to hide, they were completely unaware of the glowing eyes of the creatures concealed in the shadows.

* * *

**Disney Castle - The Library**

"_Donald,_

_Sorry to rush off without saying' good bye but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but a whole bunch of stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate leavin' you all, but I gotta check it out._

_There's someone with a "key" - the key to survival. So I need you and Goofy to go find him and his three guardians. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction._

_P.S._

_Would you apologize to Minnie for me?_

_Thanks pal._"

"Oh dear!" Exclaimed Daisy, "What could this mean?"

"It means, we'll just have to trust the king," Minnie declared.

"Gawrsh, I hope he's alright," Goofy pouted.

Donald crossed his arms and responded, "Your highness!" The queen turned her attention to the duck, "Don't worry, we'll find this key."

The Queen replied, "Thank you, both of you."

Turning his focus to the female duck, he asked, "Daisy, can you take care of the-"

"Of course, you be careful now, both of you."

"We hope for your safe return," the Queen affirmed, "Please, help the king." Donald put his hand to his chest in salute to his promise to the Queen. The Queen mouse smiled as Daisy gave him a nod in appeasement. His attention wandered over to the saluting dog next to the duck.

"You're coming too!" He yelled as he drug the dog off.

After walking down a dark stone staircase, lightened only by mouse-head-shaped lights on the wall, Donald and Goofy entered into a room. Giant gears were churning around, operating pipes, showing that this was the main operating room of the castle. In the center of this room was a red and yellow aircraft.

Stepping up to a pipe, the duck spoke into it, "Hello up there, Donald Duck to launch crew, anytime you're ready!"

Two tiny chipmunks were operating the room. One of them scurried over to a lever and pulled it down. A giant hand reached down and grabbed a hold of the two animals.

Once they were settled into the ship, the dog from earlier, jumped into the ship with them. As they prepared to take off, the opening in front of them opened. In a matter of moments the ship blasted off into space.

* * *

**Total Drama Island - Resort Pool**

Katie and Sadie were holding each other's hand as they ran around the swimming pool. The larger BFFFL stumbled and fell to the ground, "Oh my gosh!" Katie cried as she went to help her friend, "Sadie, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Sadie replied dusting herself off as her friend lifted her to her feet, "just a little dirty."

"Ewww, I hate when you fall down and you get dirt all over your clothes," Katie groaned.

"Oh, I know right? It's like sooo bad, especially when you're out in public and everyone sees," Sadie agreed. As Katie nodded her head in agreement, Sadie saw something sneak up behind her friend. "Oh, my gosh!" She screamed, "Katie there's something behind you."

The tan bffl quickly turned around and watched as a strange shadow moved across the pool tiles. Shivering in each other's arms, they screamed in terror as the creature quickly raised from the ground, filling its body out.

It's glowing yellow eyes surveyed the area until they fell upon the frightened girls. It sprinted towards them, causing them to yell in fear and run off as fast as they could. "Help, help!" they shouted.

They ran straight into DJ and LeShawna. Katie and Sadie wrapped their arms around DJ for protection."What's wrong, girls?" asked LeShawna who tried to comfort them.

Shivering with fright, Katie managed to reply, "This small, black, monster thingy like tried to attack us."

"Say what?"

Both of them nodded, "Yeah, it was really small, but scary," Sadie nodded, "it crawled around on the ground like a shadow."

"It had these glowing yellow eyes and was like 'Grrr, I'm gonna get you', and tried to hurt us," Katie wined as they tightened their hold on DJ, "it was over by the swimming pool."

"Well, girls," LeShawna walked near the pool, "I don't see anything other than a pile of hot dogs." She pointed to a large pile of hot dogs that were lying on the ground. "Owen must've been eating them and dropped them when the vortex appeared."

"AHHH!" Katie and Sadie screamed into DJ's chest.

"What!" LeShawna turned around to see what they were screaming at. One of the tiny creatures from before was standing right in front of the mocha skinned girl. "Oh, no, don't you even think about touching me with those puny little arms of yours." She warned.

The unknown monster didn't seem afraid of the girls warning as it just stared at her and wiggled its head arms. "What are you? Some kind of deformed wombat or something?" The small monster looked around and then, without warning, jumped towards LeShawna.

LeShawna moved back and bumped a lawn chair just before the monster could reach her. "Oh, so that's how it's going to be?" She growled, "Well, come on now! Show Shawnie what you've got."

The black creature jumped towards her once more. LeShawna grabbed hold of the lawn chair and with a massive swing, smacked it into the monster. The impact from the swing caused the monster to burst into shadows. "Oh yeah, I'm bad! Oh yeah, oh yeah!" She danced around, "Looks like you won't be wigglin' them eyes around anymore sugar."

Duncan, Bridgette, Eva, Cody and Geoff were fending off more of the mysterious creatures. Geoff kicked one of them in the face as it tried to attack Bridgette.

"Oh, Geoff," she smiled, touching his face, "that was so brave of you." Geoff pulled Bridgette into his arms and the two began to make out.

"Only those two could make out in a state of major chaos." Eva rolled her eyes punching one of the monsters.

"Yeah, well this is no time for making out," Duncan stated, "Courtney's not back and I don't wanna leave her out there by herself. I'm going to find her."He pulled out his knife and ran off.

"I'll go with you," Cody shouted following behind him.

They passed by LeShawna who was protecting the cowering friends who, as it turns out, were protecting DJ. "Where you two goin' off to so fast with that knife?" the dark skinned girl asked, "ain't no time to be lootin'."

Duncan didn't reply, but Cody answered as he followed, "We're going to look for Courtney."

"Dang fool's got it bad, riskin' his life and all to save a major pain in the behind." She laughed.

Across the pool, Trent and Gwen were battling with the black creatures."You know what I've noticed?" Gwen asked as she beat one with a grill fork.

"What would that be?" Trent replied as he punched one in the face.

As she stuck the fork through one of the monsters she answered, "That no matter how many we kill, they just keep coming."

Everyone realized that she was right. Each time they killed one, two more popped up after wards. "Weird Goth girl is right," agreed Heather smacking the monsters with a pool noodle, "these things multiply like crazy."

"Oh my gosh, they're just like the pet bunnies I use to have!" Lindsay revealed as she hit a monster with one of the foam noodles Heather had given her, "I had like 30 in a matter of days, and mom said we had to give most of them away because it turns out, she was totally allergic to them and her face swelled up like a blimp, it was so bad."

"That happened to me once, eh," Ezekiel replied from the top of the lamp post he was clinging to.

Heather rolled her eyes as the teens continued to fight off the horde of mysterious monsters.

* * *

Cody was having a hard time keeping up with Duncan. The punk was much faster than him and the dark sky made it almost impossible to see where he was going. "Duncan, slow down," he shouted, trying to get the punk to let him catch up.

It was way to dark to see where he was going so he didn't see the rock in his path until he tripped over it, landing on the ground. "Ouch," he hissed, rubbing his arm.

He looked around at his surroundings and realized he was lost, "Oh great, just great!" he shouted standing to his feet, "Now what am I suppose to do?"

A tree branch snapped behind him, "Who's there?" He asked, slowly backing away,"Duncan, is that you?"

A large group of the creatures from before sprung up from the ground. "Yikes!" He yelped, "Uh, nice monsters, you don't wanna eat me, see?" He lifted up his shirt, "I'm just skin and bones."

His attempts at stopping them didn't help and they continued their approach. "Oh man, what am I going to do?" He was slowly backing up, and eventually bumped into a tree, "crap!" he shouted.

The creatures were ten feet away now and were in jumping range. Three of the monsters lunged towards him. He screamed and held up his arms in defense.

Then something strange happened. A bright light engulfed him and the monsters. When it died down, Cody saw that the monsters were no longer there. "What the heck happened?" He asked, "Well, at least they're gone." He shrugged his arms and noticed he was holding something.

"What's this?" He asked, admiring the blade in his hand. It had a guard with a handle, and a hilt. What made it different than a normal blade was the head at the end of the shaft resembled the teeth of a skeleton key.

He didn't have enough time to figure out what it was for another group of monsters were coming toward him. "Again?" He looked at the blade, "Oh well, I've got this now." He rushed at the monsters and easily dispatched them, turning them into shadowy dust.

"Man, this thing rocks!" he shouted in joy. He looked up into the sky and saw the vortex was getting larger. "Crap, I better get back to the resort."

* * *

As the teens fought off the horde of monsters, the vortex in the sky continued to increase in size. The winds started to get stronger and the sky began to crackle.

"Oh man," Gwen shouted over the roaring winds, "this thing is like a black hole."

"I'm not ready to die, eh," Ezekiel shouted, cowering behind LeShawna.

"What are you guys talking about?" Izzy cackled, "This is like the greatest thing ever."

"In the twisted void that is your mind it might be, but in ours this is a big problem," Heather yelled.

"Have the others come back yet?" Harold shouted.

"I haven't seen them," Justin replied holding on to a pole.

The sky roared and howled above them, the vortex getting even larger. "Oh how could it get any worse?" Heather shouted.

Just as she said that, the hotel began to break apart and everyone was violently sucked into the sky. As they were all being pulled closer to the vortex they looked over at Heather, "You just had to ask." Everyone shouted.

The resort building began to crumble and fly into the eye of the vortex and soon the entire world was consumed into the vortex.

* * *

Hmm, doesn't look too good for them, does it?

**What are these creatures that appeared on the island?**

**Where will they end up after being sucked into this strange black-hole like portal?**

**What's the deal with this "key" mentioned in Mickey's letter?**

**What happened to Courtney and Duncan?**

Find out the answers to these, well most of 'em, next chapter!

It actually wasn't as long as I thought it was going to be, oh well, I hope it wasn't boring or anything.


	3. Chapter 1, Pt 3: The Guardians

**Disclaimer:** I really own nothing. What? I'm not lying! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE? Seriously though, these characters are owned in no way by me. They are property of Teletoon, Disney, Cartoon Network, and Square Enix.

This chapter is very, VERY similar to the previous chapter its based on. However, characters changed, lines changed, plot changes, other stuff changes. =D

Also, I can assure you, THIS chapter will be long. It probably should be two, but I'm just too anxious to get the story on the road. xD

And one other thing, if you're worrying about them being in character, they should be more like themselves next chapter.

I do realize that near the ending it's VERY rushed, and well not that good. I wrote it at like 1 AM so...yeah.

* * *

**Chapter 3** - The Guardian's awakened

* * *

**Traverse Town - First District**

Donald Duck and his pal, Goofy, were walking on the cobble stone plaza of a small town. Passing by the two light posts in the middle of the plaza, Goofy spotted something in the sky. "Look!" he shouted, pointing to the starry sky, "another star's goin' out."

The duck and dog gawked when they saw a star in the sky flicker out.

"Come on," Donald motioned, "let's hurry."

Goofy nodded and the two animals, accompanied by the king's loyal dog, Pluto, went up the stone steps leading to the local accessory shop.

"Where's that key?" Donald grumbled as he waddled up the steps.

"Hey, ya know, we ought to go find Leon," the dog suggested when they reached the top.

Pluto was sniffing the ground, not paying any attention to where the other two were going. Goofy saw Donald go in one direction and Pluto in another. "Uh, Donald, I know I betcha that..."

"Aw, what do you know, you big palooka?" the duck rolled his eyes continuing his direction.

"Uh, what do I know?" the dog thought. He looked towards the alley where the yellow hound was sniffing, "Hmmm, c'mon, Pluto," he shouted before following the white duck.

Pluto was on the trail of something, and he wasn't giving up until he found it. The scent led him down the alley and right there, lying unconscious beside a piled of crates, was Cody.

Not even caring that this was a stranger, the yellow pooch began to lick the brunette's face.

After a few licks, Cody's eyes started to blink open, "Uh, wha.." he blathered, trying to regain his sense, "wha-what happened?"

As he looked around, he saw sitting there next to him was a dog he'd never seen before. "Um, what kind of dog are you?" he asked.

Pluto jumped onto him and began to lick his face once again, "Ah, cut that out," he laughed. Pluto got off of the boy to allow him to stand him. "Soo... looks like I'm not on Total Drama Island anymore."

He tried to see if anything looked familiar to him, but nothing was ringing any bells in his head. "This is so bizarre," he stated, rubbing his head, "do you know where we are?"

The yellow dog stared at him, panting and wagging its tail. "I'll take that as a no." Suddenly, the dog took off running out of the alley way. "Hey, where are you going?"

He chased after the dog and found himself at the plaza area where the duck and dog were at prior to his awakening. "Yeah, I'm definitely not on the island anymore."

There weren't many people out in the plaza, just two or three people and some kind of strange bear-like creature with small wings and a red ball on its head. "This place sure is strange."

Looking to his left, he saw the accessory shop. "I'll bet someone in there will know where I'm at. If not, then I'm so screwed." He pushed the wooden doors open and stepped inside the small building.

Inside there was a glass table in the middle of the room, a small couch in the corner near a roaring fire giving it a cozy atmosphere. At the counter was a tall man wearing a white shirt with blonde hair and a bit of stubble.

"Excuse me," He called out to the man to get his attention.

The tall man turned around to see Cody standing nearby, "Why hello there young fella' name's Cid," the man greeted, "what can I do for ya?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me where the heck I am."

* * *

**Second District - Alley**

The blonde surfer girl was lying on the cobble stone alley. She was awoken by the sound of water flowing. She looked to her right and saw a water way flowing by her, leading down into a closed off hole, figuring it led to the sewers.

Picking herself up, she brushed her clothes off and looked around. She quickly realized that this was a place she's never seen before. A little nervous, she called out to see if anyone else from the island made it to the same place she was. "Hello, Geoff, Gwen, Cody, " she yelled, "is anybody out there?"

A whimper was heard from behind. Behind her were a pile of broken crates and a hand sticking out at the top. "Oh my gosh," she said rushing over to the crates, "are you alright?"

Sitting there on the remains of a smashed crate was Lindsay. Her bandanna was covering her eyes so she couldn't see the girl standing in front of her.

"Is someone there?" the blonde asked, using her arms to search the air for someone.

The surfer girl giggled as she lifted the blue bandanna from the other girl's eyes, "Oh, its you, Gidget."

"It's Bridgette, and are you alright?"

"I think so," the blonde replied rubbing her back, "but I've been hearing this strange noise." A sound was heard coming from beneath her. It sounded like a muffled voice.

Bridgette helped Lindsay to her feet to get a better view of what was beneath her. Lying there, face twisted, arm twitching, was the bookworm, Noah.

"Noah, are you alright?" Bridgette asked, picking the broken pieces of wood off of him.

"I'm fine," he replied, calm and dry as ever, "except I've had the pleasure of getting to know Lindsay's backside the past ten minutes."

"Sorry, Jonah, I would have gotten up but I was so scared from this strange sound."

Standing to his feet and brushing himself off he replied, "That was my vain attempt at trying to get you to get off me."

"Ooops! Sorry."

"Whatever," the brunette eyed the alley way. "Any idea where we are?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea." Bridgette pouted, "I really wish Geoff was here right now."

"In need of some "mouth-to-mouth"?" the bookworm queried.

She blushed, "well, mabye, but I'm worried that he might not have made it here."

"We all entered the vortex at the same time; he was bound to have landed somewhere." Noah replied. "As for now, we should be worrying about our where-abouts."

"What's that?" Bridgette asked.

"What's what?" Lindsay replied.

"I think I hear someone coming."

"What if its those monsters again?" Lindsay shivered.

"And what if it's some of the others?" Noah added.

"It doesn't matter who it is, lets hide and when they come by we'll jump out and surprise them." Bridgette informed.

* * *

**Traverse Town - First District Accessory Shop**

"So I'm in another world?" Cody shouted.

"Yep, sure are," The shop owner replied.

"But, how?"

"Well, from your story, it seems like you're world was destroyed kid," the rugged shop owner answered.

"Destroyed? What do you mean destroyed?"

"Gone, erased, obliterated, disappeared. No matter what, you're world isn't there anymore."

"But, how can that be?"

"Look kid, you're lucky enough that you made it here in one piece, but if you really want some answers, you ought to go find Leon."

"Leon?"

"Yep, he'll know what to tell you."

"Alright, I'll go find Leon then." Cody replied, exiting the shop.

Once outside, Cody went up the next two flights of stone steps and found himself at a large door.

"Hmm..." he thought, "maybe Leon is through here."

* * *

**Traverse Town - Second District**

Walking through the large wooden doors, he saw he was in the next district of the town. "This must be shopping square."

He walked out near the edge of the balcony and stopped when he saw a man running past him and fall to the ground.

"Hey, mister, are you..." he stopped when he saw a strange creature.

It was similar in movements like the ones on the island except it was a few inches taller and wearing purple and black armor.

The man looked horrified as suddenly, what looked like a glowing pink heart emerged from him and floated over to the monster. The monster vanished in a black portal along with the man.

Cody was in shock. "What the heck just happened?" he shouted, running back to the first district.

* * *

**Traverse Town - First District**

Cody ran down the steps of the plaza and stopped in front of the shop. Catching his breath, the mysterious weapon he obtained from before appeared in his hand.

"What the?"

"They'll come at you out of nowhere," said a voice from behind him.

"What?" Cody asked as a man stepped out from the side of Cid's shop. He was older than Cody, at least nineteen and had mullet-like brown hair, and wore tight black pants a white shirt and black jacket.

"And they'll keep on coming at you," he continued, blowing off the boy's question, pointing at the weapon in Cody's hand, "as long as you continue to wield the keyblade."

"The keyblade?"

"But why?" he asked himself, "Why would the keyblade choose a kid."

"Hey!" Cody shouted, "I'm not a kid."

"Never mind, now, let's see that keyblade." He started approaching Cody.

"Are you serious?" He laughed, "There is no way you're getting this."

The stranger laughed, "Alright," He pulled out a large sword that's handle resembled that of a gun, "then have it your way."

Cody gulped, "_Oh crap!_" he shouted in his mind, "_if I knew he'd pull that thing out I would have just let him have this stupid thing._" He glanced down at the silver blade he had, "_though, there is something about it..._"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence because the gun-like blade the other teen had was about to cut him in half.

"Ack!" Cody brought the keyblade up to block the attack, "are you insane?"

The brunette didn't reply and kept up his attempt at breaking Cody's guard. "I want some answers, darn it." Cody shouted, pushing him away. "What the heck is going on?"

"So you're the keyblade wielder," another unfamiliar voice spoke.

Standing on the ledge next to him was a girl. She was about his height and had long blonde hair, wrapped up in a blue bandanna. She wore a yellow bikini top with long yellow ruffled sleeves and brown short shorts over the bikini bottom with blue and white shoes.

"Keyblade wielder..." Cody whispered looking at the blade.

The mysterious blonde girl giggled, a few of the braids in her hair fell across her sea foam green eyes, "I think you might have to explain things, Leon."

* * *

**Traverse Town - Second District Alley**

"Gawrsh," Goofy trembled, "it sure is spooky with no one around." He and his pal Donald were walking down the alley way in the second district.

"Ah, phooey," Donald responded, as him and Goofy approached the corner of the hotels, "I'm not scared."

On the other side of the building was Bridgette, Noah, and Lindsay, each with a piece of wood in their hands. The three teens were waiting for the unknown targets to round the corner before they attacked.

"Where are they?" Lindsay whispered, leaning over to see. She leaned onto the bookworm's back and was crushing him.

"Lindsay, get off my back," he half growled, half choked.

"Be quiet," Bridgette shushed, "they're coming."

Donald and Goofy were just about to turn the corner when...

"Now!" Bridgette shouted, signaling the others.

The three teens jumped out in a surprise attack. Donald and Goofy were shocked when three teenagers began to attack them.

Lindsay began to blindly swing and hit at the duo, "Take this, and this, and some of this, and some more of that, and maybe even some of this!" she smacked the broken piece of wood down over one of their heads.

"Um, Lindsay," Bridgette put her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Did I get them?" she replied, opening here eyes. Imagine her surprise when she saw that the two she had been aiming at were on the other side of her.

Bridgette didn't say anything but pointed down to the ground. Lindsay looked down to see that the person she had been beating was Noah.

Noah lay there, face and leg twitching from being repeatedly beaten.

"Oops, sorry," she apologized.

"Gee, is he alright?" Goofy asked.

Noah groaned, "Other than being tenderized by madam sneak attack over here, I'm fine."

"Ah, phooey," Donald tapped his foot.

"We're sorry we attacked you," Bridgette apologized.

"It's quite alright ma'am," Goofy snorted, "we're sorry for scaring you."

"And I'm sorry that I was beaten for the second time in the past twenty minutes." Noah added.

"Technically, I didn't beat you the first time, I sat on you," Lindsay corrected.

"You're friends are funny," Goofy giggled.

"They are pretty insane." Bridgette replied.

"This is pointless," Donald growled, "C'mon, Goofy; we've got to find Leon."

"I'm very sorry miss, but we've got to be going now," Goofy informed.

"There better not be any more surprises," Donald huffed tapping his foot.

A finger tapped Donald on the back, "Excuse me,"

The four teens and two animals turned around to see a girl with long, brown hair wearing a pink dress and brown boots, "Did the king send you?"

* * *

**Traverse Town - Second District Hotel**

"Ok, back up," Cody insisted sitting on a bed in a hotel room, "what do you mean, I'm the keyblade wielder?"

"You have the keyblade," Leon said walking over to the wall the blade was leaned against, picked it up and held it out to his side, "only the chosen one can wield it." In a flash the weapon disappeared and reappeared in Cody's grip.

"But, I didn't choose to be the keyblade wielder," Cody shouted.

"The keyblade chooses its master," the girl noted, "and it chose you."

"Rikku is right, for some reason, the keyblade chose you to wield it," Leon said leaning against the door.

In the room next to theirs sat the five humans and two animals. Bridgette was sitting in a chair near the bed with Goofy and Donald standing next to her. Lindsay was sitting on the bed next to the brunette girl while Noah was over in the corner of the room sitting in a chair.

"Okay, you know, there are many worlds out there, besides this town, your castle, and your home world, right?" the girl asked.

Donald nodded, "Yeah."

"But those are suppose to be a secret," Goofy covered his mouth.

"They've been secret, because they've never been connected," the girl replied, "until now."

"So, something brought all the worlds together?" asked the book worm.

Areith nodded, "the worlds were divided by walls that kept them from each other."

"What happened to the walls?" Bridgette asked.

"The Heartless destroyed them," she answered.

"The Heartless?" Cody stuttered.

"Yeah, they're the ones that attacked you and your friends at the resort, remember?" Rikku informed.

"Those without hearts," Leon added.

"The darkness in people's hearts- that's what attracts them."

"And there is darkness, within every heart," Leon finished.

"Hey!" Rikku turned her head to Cody, "have you heard of someone named Ansem?"

"Ansem?" Goofy thought.

"He was studying the Heartless," Areith revealed, "he recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report."

"May we see it?" Bridgette asked.

"Its pages are scattered everywhere."

"Scattered?" Donald gasped.

"To many worlds," Areith replied.

"Geez, did not see that coming," Noah remarked rolling his eyes

"Oh, then maybe the king went to find them," Goofy responded.

"Yes, those were my thoughts exactly." Areith nodded.

"We gotta find the king, and quick!"

"Wait," Donald jumped up and brought Goofy to his level, "first we've got to find that 'key'."

"That's right, the Keyblade."

"The Keyblade?" the three teens asked.

"So this thing is like the ultimate weapon?" Cody asked, swinging it around.

"Well, it may not be the ultimate weapon," Rikku laughed.

"But it is powerful, so be on guard," Leon ordered, "enemies will come at you, in many different forms and will try to take it from you."

The tech geek nodded, "I won't let it out of my sight."

"Bridgette," Goofy said looking at the surfer girl, "you're awfully quiet, is something wrong?"

"I've just been wondering, if we made it here, then why aren't the others here?"

"Well," Areith spoke up, "just as ansem's report was scattered, your friends could've been scattered to other worlds when yours was destroyed."

"So, they're out there, somewhere?"

"Yes and even if they're not in another world, they'll return when your world is restored."

"How do we restore our world?" Bridgette asked.

"I'm not sure, no one is, but if you're able to find Ansem's report, I'm sure it will give you answers."

Lindsay stood staring at the door leading to the other room. "Is this the bathroom?" She opened the door and peeked into the next room.

Cody, Rikku, and Leon looked over to see the girl looking into the room. "Oops, sorry," she apologized and shut the door.

"Was that Lindsay?" Cody shouted getting up from the bed.

"Oh my gosh you guys," Lindsay exclaimed, red in the face, "I just walked in on some people in the bathroom."

"Why there is more than one in there, I really don't wanna know," Noah shivered.

The door to the room swung open and standing there in the doorway was Cody. His eyes sparkled with joy when he saw some of his friends standing there in the hotel room.

"Bridgette, Lindsay, Noah!" He shouted with joy, "You guys are alright."

"I'm glad to see you're alright, too," the surfer girl smiled. "Did anyone else make it here?"

"You're the first ones I've met from the island," He replied.

Donald spotted the keyblade out the corner of his eye, "Ack! The key!"

"Huh? Oh, you mean this?" Cody held the blade out in front of him.

"Okay, I didn't see that coming," Noah stated eying the blade.

"Gawrsh, now we can go back to the castle!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Cody, go with them to their castle," Leon stated, "you'll need to be prepared for your journey."

He nodded, "alright."

"Are we going?" Lindsay asked getting right in Donald's face.

Goofy chuckled, "Of course, it wouldn't be right leaving Cody's friends behind."

"EEEEE!" Lindsay exclaimed jumping up and down, hugging Noah around the neck. "Aren't you excited Noah, we're going to a castle."

"I'm estatic." He replied being shaken violently.

"Ah, phooey!" Donald grumbled.

* * *

**Disney Castle**

"Wow!" The four teenagers exclaimed as they walked through the courtyard of the castle.

"This castle is gigantic." Bridgette exclaimed, peering up at the tall towers.

"Yes, it is rather big," Goofy replied.

"This way," Donald motioned for them to enter through a door.

Looking out a window from above was Queen Minnie. "Oh goodie, they're here!" She smiled and turned to face Daisy, "Would you-"

"Of course," the female duck bowed and exited the room.

"Now that's a big door," Lindsay stated staring at the massive door in front of her.

"How are we suppose to get in?" Noah asked looking at the duck.

Donald rolled his eyes and opened a smaller portion of the door.

"Ooooh," the four teens said in unison.

They walked into the audience chamber of the castle. The room was even bigger than they had expected.

"What exactly are we here for?" Cody asked the tall black dog.

"Queen Minnie asked us to bring you here," he replied.

"I wonder what their queen wants," Bridgette thought.

"Ah-hem" Donald cleared his throat, "Presenting, her majesty, Queen Minnie." Donald and Goofy both stood at attention and saluted as the tiny mouse queen walked in.

"Their queen is a rodent?" Noah whispered to Bridgette.

"So, you're the Keyblade wielder," the mouse smiled walking up to Cody, "my, you're very young."

"Uh-heh, thanks."

"You must be very brave to come all this way from your home."

"Queen Minnie, Cody and his friend's world was destroyed by the Heartless," Goofy informed the tiny mouse queen.

"Oh fiddle sticks!" She exclaimed, "Those darn Heartless are always up to no good. I hope you're not hurt."

"We're fine," Cody smiled, "we're just trying to get use to everything we've just learned."

Queen Minnie giggled, "Ah, yes, I'm sure this is all quite new to you."

"Your highness," Bridgette bent down to the mouse's level, "may I ask what you wanted us here for?"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot," the tiny queen giggled turning around to the door.

In walked three older women with Daisy. They were much older, being in their sixties, and were all wearing matching garments.

The middle height woman was wearing a red dress and cape, with a gold skirt under the dress with gold cuffs. Her cape was secured by a rectangular, gold broach. Her hat was also red, and the cloth wrapped around it was gold. She also had small, triangular wings that had a faint, red tint.

The tallest and shortest wore similar garments. The tallest was dressed in green while the shortest and chubbiest was wearing blue.

"These three ladies have something very important for you and your guardians."

"Did she say, 'guardians'?" Noah raised a brow.

"Of course, the Keyblade wielder's guardians are the ones who are sent to aid him on his journey," Daisy replied.

"So, you're saying we're going on the journey too?" Bridgette asked.

"But we don't even have weapons," Noah pointed out.

The queen nodded, "yes, and that's why I've asked these ladies to give you something to help each of you."

"I get it now," Cody informed, "This is just like in a video game, the main characters get their weapons to go on the journey."

The queen nodded, "Oh my yes, and now it's time for you to each receive your gifts."

The lady dressed in blue stepped up, "Would you step forward deary," she spoke softly, pointing at Bridgette.

The surfer girl nervously walked towards the blue fairy, "to you, I give the gift of the Guardian," she waved her wand around.

Sparkling dust sprinkled over the blonde surfer creating a bright light around the teen. Once the light faded, she noticed her new wardrobe.

Instead of her normal attire, she was now wearing a sleeveless, cerulean blue version of her hoodie but with a purple hood and bottom. Her shorts had changed into Capri pants matching the color of her hoodie with a gray belt loosely hanging around her waist. Her shoes were now blue and gray and she wore a gray glove on her right hand.

Held in her right hand was an elegant silver trident. The prongs were jagged like teeth, the handle guard was matched the dragoon's hoodie. Curling upward from the base to middle prong was glistening cerulean serpent.

"Bridgette, you're a Dragoon!" Cody shouted admiring her new attire.

"Funny, I kinda pictured myself as an Archer," the girl replied.

The lady in green stepped up next, "My gift is for the two of you," she smiled pointing at Noah and Lindsay.

"I just love gifts," Lindsay exclaimed. Noah rolled his eyes.

"To you, I give the gift of the Mystic," She waved her wand in the same manner as the shorter woman and dust sprinkled over the two teens.

Like Bridgette, the woman's magic changed their clothes. Lindsay's clothing only changed in color but there were some differences.

Her top and bandanna were now silver while her undershirt and skirt were white. Her cowboy boots were silver and instead of stars, there were white hearts on the sides. In her hand was a long silver staff.

Noah, like Lindsay, only his clothes coloring was altered. His sweater vest was now white with a yellow thunder bolt in the middle. Underneath was a black polo. His shorts were dark gray and his shoes matched the rest of his attire. The only noticeable difference was he didn't have his white socks.

On his right wrist was a yellow wrist band and in his left arm was a black book. The cover was gray and had a bolt similar to the one on his shirt.

"Oh, yeah, a book," Noah stated dryly, "that's original."

"Um, can someone explain this to me?" Lindsay asked holding out her staff.

"You're mages," Cody explained.

"A mage?"

"Oh, I see now," Bridgette said. She walked over to Noah and Lindsay, "Noah is a black mage, while Lindsay is a white mage."

"Ah, yes, the black magic, my own personal favorite," Noah smiled.

"I don't get it," the blonde gripped her staff.

"I'm not surprised," Noah huffed.

"How did you know the difference Bridge?" Cody asked.

"I'm one in Wizards of Ozaria Temple," the surfer girl revealed.

"You play WoOT?"

"I dabble in it," she giggled.

Cody had never met a girl who actually played the game, well one as pretty as Bridgette anyway.

The red final fairy walked up to Cody, "are you ready for your turn?" she asked the tech geek. He nodded.

"Alright, for you I give the gift of the Warrior," she waved her wand and just like before dust sprinkled over Cody's body and her magic changed his attire.

He now wore a black, long-sleeved shirt with a gray stripe in between two icy blue stripes across the stomach. He wore a gray scarf around his neck with blue and black striped tips. His pants were gray and his shoes were black and blue like his shirt.

"There, now you're all set," The red fairy stated, "Keep in mind that those are not ordinary garments that you four are wearing."

"They have special powers that you'll have to discover on your own," The blue fairy added.

"As for that book of yours, Noah, it's to keep a record of all your experiences on your journey," the green fairy explained, "but it also has special powers that you'll unlock as you grow in experience."

"That goes for all of you," the middle fairy pointed out, "you'll all have to learn how to use your weapons and powers on the course of your journey."

"Man, I'm totally excited," Cody shouted, "aren't you guys?"

"Jumping for joy," Noah answered.

"I must admit, I am a little excited," Bridgette added.

"I still don't get it, whats the difference?"

Minnie giggled, "And there is one more thing we would like you to have,"

"We're allowing you to use the Gummi Ship in search of the King," Goofy informed.

"Oh sweet!"

"The four of you be careful," Daisy instructed, "it'll be very dangerous out there."

"Aw, we can handle it, right guys?" Cody turned and put his hand out.

"Life threatening obstacles, homicidal monsters, and Lindsay? Shouldn't be too much trouble," Noah replied placing his hand on top of Cody's.

"After all, we did survive Chris' challenges," Bridgette added her hand to the group

Lindsay was still confused, "I'm totally lost on what's going on, but I guess I'm in," the blonde place her hand on top of the pile.

"If we can handle the stuff Chris threw our way, we can handle anything."

In a dark room stood six shady and mysterious figures, watching Cody and his friends in a hologram of sorts.

"Huh, that's the new Keyblade Wielder?" one laughed, "Who'd of thought it."

"With the the help of his guardians, his power is sure to grow," stated another man.

"Why don't we turn them into Heartless?" a female cackled, "That would settle things quick enough."

"And the brats have already become friends with the King's lackeys," another voice groaned, "swoggle me eyes, their all bilge rats by the look of them."

"You're no prize yourself," another laughed.

"Shut up!" The man replied, holding his arm up, revealing a silver hook.

"Enough!" Ordered a woman, "The keyblade has chosen him; will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him." She stepped into the light revealing her fair green skin and hat with horns, "Either way he could prove to be quite useful."

"He looks like more trouble than use," Replied the man with the hooked arm.

"Fear not," The green skinned woman assured, "we have others who can finish what he starts." She looked over her shoulder to four figures standing behind her.

* * *

**Will the gang be able to handle the job?**

**Will Noah ever be able to evade Lindsay's wrath?**

**Who are these villains? What could they be planning?**

**Note:** I didn't feel the need to explain all three of the fairies clothes. I figured you already know who Flora, Fauna, and Merrywether are. If you don't, they are the three good fairies that took care of Princess Aurora in _Sleeping Beauty_. They helped Prince Philip conquer Maleficent and rescue Aurora from her. They also were in Yen Sid's tower and gave Sora his new clothes in Kingdom Hearts II.

Don't ask why it skips straight to the castle, I was running out of ideas for that scene xD

Anyways, read and review, I always love to hear your reviews and it makes me feel really special getting to know exactly what you liked and didn't like so I know how to improve my later chapters and to get them out faster. So please, read and review. When Bridgette states that she always pictured herself as an Archer, it was referencing my original choice for her job class. I changed it to a Dragoon after I realized it suited her more.

For those of you who'd like a better detailing of their job classes here are what they are:

Cody - Warrior/Knight/Freelancer

Bridgette - Dragoon

Noah - Black Mage

Lindsay - White Mage


	4. Chapter 2, Pt 1: Wonderland

**Disclaimer:** I really own nothing. What? I'm not lying! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE? Seriously though these characters are owned in no way by me. They are property of Teletoon, Disney, Cartoon Network, and Square Enix.

Again, vastly similar to the original chapter. It's rushed like the previous chapter. Sorry, I've felt bad today so I didn't have a chance to get it just right. Next chapter though, I'm going to have a friend of my be a beta reader of sorts for me, to help me with it.

Also, I'd like to point out that Donald and Goofy will not be joining the gang on the journey. It's very hard for me to keep them in character so I decided to just let the gang be driving the ship. Since this is fiction, I can have Cody know how to pilot it. Plus, whose to say that Flora's magic didn't have something to do with it? ;)

* * *

**Chapter 4** - A Queen and Her Court

* * *

**Gummi Ship**

Cody, Noah, Lindsay, and Bridgette were flying through space in the Gummi ship. Noah had begun filling his book up with what's happened so far while Lindsay played with her hair.

The keyblade wielder was at the controls, piloting the ship through space. Surprisingly, he was pretty good at it.

"Where'd you learn to fly a ship?" Noah asked as he wrote in his book.

"Well, the ship's movement is controlled by this stick," he pointed at the stick with a red button at the top, "and I've had much experience with old arcade games so it's easy to pilot."

"Seems those years of playing video games payed off, eh?"

"Yeah, and it helps that Goofy told me they'd be able to control it from the castle."

"Should've guessed."

Cody chuckled and noticed Bridgette was staring off into space, literally. "Bridgette?"

Him calling to her snapped her out of her thoughts, "Huh, what?"

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just..." she sighed and brought her knees up to her chest, "I'm worried."

"You're worried about Geoff, right?"

She nodded, "Who knows where he is right now, and there is probably zillions of worlds out there, it could take years for us to find him."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I'm worried about Gwen," he revealed.

"I'm worried about Tyler," Lindsay expressed, "if only I could remember which one he is."

Noah rolled his eyes, "I hate to ruin the moment, but we're approaching something," Noah informed the teen flying the ship.

Bridgette and Lindsay stood up and looked out at the world below them.

"Do you think any of the others are down there?" Lindsay asked, her face pressed against the glass.

"Doesn't matter," Cody replied, "we're landing anyway."

"Aren't we suppose to be looking for the king?" Noah reminded.

"Well, the queen did tell us to look for him," Bridgette pointed out, winking to Cody.

"And since we don't know where he's at, we should check out all possible places," the tech geek winked back at her, "which would make this our first stop."

* * *

**Wonderland - Rabbit Hole**

"Why did you talk me into landing here?" Noah asked, calm as ever, while he and the others plummeted down into a deep pit of darkness.

"It's not so bad," Cody replied with a chuckle.

"I think this is a bottomless pit," Lindsay stated holding onto her staff.

"Great observation," the black mage grumbled, "Not two seconds into our journey and we're already falling down into a pit."

"I wish Geoff was here," Bridgette shouted.

"Yeah, I haven't ever heard of anyone making out while falling into a bottomless pit before," Noah rolled his eyes.

Bridgette glanced over to Cody, "Any idea of how long we will fall?"

The keybarer tapped his chin in thought. His thought process was interrupted when he heard a sound...

...Tick... tick...

"Did you guys hear that?" He asked, looking to his friends. Everyone noticed the scenery change. There were clocks, plates, cabinets, and even chairs floated in the tunnel.

"How bizarre," Bridgette said grabbing one of the cups.

"This place is getting weirder by the minute," Cody stated.

The four heroes slowly fell down to the bottom of the tunnel. Cody and Noah lightly touched their feet down to the floor. As the girls reached the bottom Lindsay gently landed on her backside, while Bridgette fell forward on top of Noah.

"Sorry, Noah," the surfer girl giggled.

"Oh, it's quite alright," Noah replied dryly, "I'm getting use to it."

While Lindsay helped the dragoon and mage to their feet, Cody took a survey of their location, "Where are we now?"

The mage and archer shrugged.

"Look you guys!" Lindsay shouted as a small, white rabbit wearing a red jacket and gray shirt and pants, carrying a golden pocket watch ran by.

"Oh my fur and whiskers!" the tiny mammal panted as he ran in front of Lindsay, "I'm late, I'm late I'm late!" Bridgette stared with her arms crossed as it continued it's rant, "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there."

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!"

Once the small rabbit had left the room in a speedy exit, a confused Noah looked to an even more confused Cody, "What the heck was that about?"

"He missed his period?" Cody joked.

"Oh my gosh! That happens to me all the time," Lindsay revealed. Everyone turned to her in shock from her reveal.

"Excuse me?" Noah choked.

"Mhmm, I'm so scared when it happens, but then when I get to class the teacher just gives me detention."

Noah smacked his forehead. "Oh, don't worry Noah, I get detention all the time so it was no big deal."

"Anyway, "Cody laughed, "We should look around for the King, and our friends."

* * *

**Wonderland - Bizarre Room**

Entering a new room, which looked to be a dining area with a glass table in the middle of the room, the teens saw the white rabbit run through a small door. Walking over to it, Cody bent over to inspect the doorway, "How'd he get small enough to fit through there?"

Smacking it's lips together, the drowsy door knob replied him, "No, you're just too big."

Jumping backward in fright, the gang was totally surprised by the door knob replying Cody's question.

"It..talks?" Bridgette asked in shock.

A long yawn escaped the door's mouth, "Must you be so loud? You woke me up."

"Good morning Doork nob," Lindsay greeted, oblivious to the fact she was talking to a door.

"Good night!" it replied with another yawn, "I need a bit more sleep."

"Wait!" Cody fell to his hands and knees, "What do we need to do to grow small?"

With another yawn, the golden door answered, "Why not try the bottle, over there?" He motioned with his eyes to the table in the room. Two bottles, one red one blue, were sitting near the edge.

"Red or blue?" Bridgette asked looking to the keyblade wielder.

"Blue!" Gulping down a sip of the liquid, he passed it over to Noah.

Hesitant at first, he sighed, "Drinking something from an unknown world, that's safe." Once everyone had taken their drink, they looked over themselves.

"Nothing's happening." Bridgette stated.

"Shocker," Noah replied.

"Do you think we drank the wrong bot-" Lindsay and her friends shrank to just a few inches high before she could finish her sentence.

"Guess we got the right one after all."

"Now what?"

While those three were busy discussing what to do now, Bridgette decided to scope out the now much larger area. A large bed sat in the corner of the room and was the surfer girl's first target for searching.

Lifting up the cover dangling over the edge, she crawled underneath the dark and musty underside. A large ball made of pure dust hit the blonde in her face. Choking on the the dust that now filled her lungs, she managed to catch her breath.

"Just like the cabins at Wawanawkwa." She laughed. At the back of the bed was what looked to be another door. Curious, she called to her friends, "Hey you guys, I found another door."

With his arms crossed, Noah replied, "Is it a sloth like this one?"

"This is a sloth?" the air-head blonde queried, "I thought this was a door."

"It's a metaphor Lindsay," Cody informed.

"What's a meta for?" Seeing as how the white mage wasn't comprehending the meaning of the word, Cody directed her to the doorway which Bridgette had recently discovered.

* * *

**Wonderland - The Hedge Maze**

The four teens found themselves in a new location. It looked to be some kind of garden, with white rose bushes lining the neatly cut hedges. "Were are we now?" Bridgette asked while the others looked around.

Noah rubbed his hand over the shrubbery, "Judging by the way the hedges are cut, I'd say we've just stepped in to a maze." Everyone glanced around and saw he was correct. The perfectly cut hedges formed walls that turned in different directions.

Cody stood at the fork in the maze, deep in thought.

"Deciding on which path to take?" Bridgette asked walking up to him.

He chuckled, "It's much harder than you think."

"Well, no one said this would be easy," she put her hand on his shoulder.

Just as Cody was going to reply, Lindsay spotted something, "Look you guys! It's the white rabbit."

Bridgette, Noah and Cody quickly looked to where she was pointing and, sure enough, there was the small rabbit, running down the path shouting, "I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!"

"Perfect! He can lead us out of here!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Come on you guys, lets follow him," Cody ordered, running off to chase the panting mammal. His guardians soon followed behind, keeping up with Cody and the rabbit.

* * *

**Wonderland - The Queen's Courtyard**

"Yes!" Cody cheered, "We're out of that stupid maze!"

Bridgette was bent over, taking in deep breaths, "Good thing Lindsay spotted the rabbit," she took another breath, "if she hadn't, we'd still be in there."

"I'm glad too!" Lindsay agreed, "I think I was allergic to those bushes or something," The blonde girl scratched her posterior with her staff.

Rolling his eyes, Noah saw the rabbit run under an archway. "I think we're at our next destination," he looked to Cody, "do we follow still?"

Cody thought for a moment, looking to each of his guardians and then the heart-shaped archway, "Lets go."

As they walked to the entrance, they were startled to see eight card-like guards standing there. They had arms and legs and arrow-shaped heads. Each one was a different playing card. One by one each stepped out of line to allow the teenagers to pass.

Once the final two guards had allowed them entrance to the room, they noticed a ten-year-old girl standing at a podium. She had long golden hair and wore a blue dress with a black head band.

Running up the steps to a platform was the tiny white rabbit with a trumpet in his hand. "Trial is now in session. I present to you, her highness, the royal Queen of Hearts."

Sitting in a chair at the judges podium was a rather large woman. She wore a red and black dress with a white collar that stood up around her neck. Her black hair was tied up in a bun and her small crown sat upon her head.

"I'm on trial?" the blonde girl frowned, "But why?"

The rabbit replied with another blow of his trumpet, "For the attempted theft of the queen's heart."

The large queen looked down to the girl, sneering, "Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Crossing her arms, the girl replied, "Of course, I did absolutely nothing wrong. Just because you're Queen, it doesn't give you the right to be so... so mean!"

"Silence!" The queen screamed, scaring the blonde child. "I have every right to do as I please. Why? Because I say so, that's why!"

As they listened to the argument going on, the group looked worried, "Guys, we should help her out," Cody stated, about to run off.

Bridgette put her hand on his shoulder to stop him from leaving, "What's wrong?" he wondered.

Bridgette looked to Noah before she answered, "I don't think it would be a good idea to meddle."

Cody was confused,"What are you saying?"

"She's saying, it wouldn't be wise to interfere with the affairs of other worlds," Noah explained to him.

Sighing, Cody slumped his shoulders. He knew they were right, but he had to do something.

"That is so unfair!" Protested the small girl.

"You dare defy me?" the queen was now enraged, "The court finds the defendant...guilty as charged!" The girl on trial was mortified, "For the attempted theft of my heart...Off with her head!"

Cody couldn't sit by and let that happen to such a small, innocent young girl. Gripping his fists tightly, the tech geek jogged off. The others looked to each other before following along.

"Hold it!" Cody shouted. The queen and the blonde turned their attention to him.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" the angered royal asked.

Swallowing hard, Cody answered, "She's not the one who tried to steal your heart."

The queen arched her brow,"And have you any proof?"

"Well.." Cody stammered, "No, we don't."

"I see," she rubbed her chin, "Off with her-"

"Wait a minute your highness," Bridgette interrupted, curtsying.

"Yes, my child?" Her vicious tone softened.

A bit uneasy, the surfer girl continued, "What makes you believe Alice tried to steal your heart?"

The queen placed her heart-shaped scepter on her podium, "Earlier today, a young girl, much like yourself, came to my Kingdom," The queen explained,"She said I should be on the look out for a girl wearing blue with blonde hair for she would try to steal my heart. After that, she disappeared in a portal of darkness."

"So you think Alice is the one she was talking about?" Bridgette asked.

The queen nodded, "There wasn't a doubt in my heart that Alice was the culprit."

Lindsay, who understood very little of what was going on, look to Noah, "Why someone think Alicia would try to steal their heart? Wouldn't that like, kill them?"

"I don't think that's what she meant," Noah replied.

"Oh, well what did she mean?"

"...I'll get back to you on that."

Cody turned to the queen, "Your highness, allow us to find the real culprit that tried to steal your heart."

"Very well, you may find as little or as much evidence as you like." She informed, "It makes no difference to me, for the final decision is mine."

Alice was taken and put into a cage near the queen's stand, "while you're searching, Alice shall remain here with me."

"Nice going," Noah rolled his eyes at Cody, "you just put us up against the female version of Chris."

"Don't worry guys," Cody assured, putting his arms around Noah and Lindsay's neck, "what could go wrong?"

* * *

I hope this chapter is alright, its shorter than most of my chapters, so I hope it covered enough.

Anyway, read and review everyone! :D I hope it was alright, I know this chapter was nothing to brag about and it is pretty much the same chapter I had before.

Next chapter should be up tomorrow, or the day after.

**Who really tried to steal the Queens' Heart? Why was someone framing Alice? **Find out next chapter!


	5. Chapter 2, Pt 2: Wonderland

**Disclaimer**: I really own nothing. What? I'm not lying! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE? Seriously though, these characters are owned in no way by me. They are property of Teletoon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Square Enix, and the creators of TDI, KH, and FF.

**Tyranno's info**: Go back and check the third chapter, I changed Bridgette's weapon. Reading it will make sure you won't be confused. It's the only thing I changed so skip to the end of the story for those who have read it already.

**Shout out:** Just like to give a shout out to my main man, Frosty Wolf! He's a terrific writer and I suggest you guys go and check out his amazing stories!

**Attention!** If any of you out there have suggestions to what you'd like to see happen, please, PM me your thoughts. Not that I don't have a developed plot line or anything, just wanting to add stuff my readers want.

This chapter should have been out weeks ago, but I got distracted by shiny things, such as Final Fantasy XIII and playing Xbox live with my friends, as well hanging out with them, but this chapter is done. Please, don't hate me!

The worlds after this chapter will follow a short introductory chapter and a long finishing chapter pattern. Some worlds will be more than two chapters, but we'll get to those later on. This chapter also has action in it. So be prepared for Heartless battles! I will be including the actual names of the Heartless in the story from now on, just a heads up.

* * *

**Chapter 5** - Tricking the Trickmaster

* * *

**Wonderland - Lotus Forest**

"This forest sure is spooky," Lindsay's voice trembled. In their search to prove Alice's innocence, the heroes had wandered into a dark forest. There were misshapen trees, large tree stumps, and tall flowers.

"Does anybody else get the strange feeling we're being watched?" Bridgette asked as they walked along the path.

"It does feel like someone is watching us," agreed Noah. The bookworm looked over his shoulder and saw a purple cat's head floating by him. "Ack!" he screamed, alerting the others.

"What on earth?" Bridgette shouted as the cat's head repeatedly disappeared and reappeared around them.

It reappeared on top of a massive tree stump next to the heroes. The purple striped body of the cat appeared, balancing on top of its head like a ball. The cat hopped off its head, picked it up, and placed it back on its body and smiled widely at them.

"Who...are you?" Cody asked.

"Who indeed?" The striped cat replied, "Poor Alice, she's soon to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing!"

"I knew it!" Cody shouted, "There was no way Alice could have been trying to steal the Queen's heart."

"Hey," Noah looked to the cat, "if you know who the culprit is, then why don't you tell us?"

The purple cat laughed, "The Cheshire Cat has all the answers - but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness." As he said the last word he faded out of sight.

"Wait!" Bridgette shouted, trying to bring the cat back.

"They've already left the forest," the cat's voice replied from the spot it was before, "I won't tell which exit."

"Should we trust him?" Noah asked the keyblade wielder.

"To trust or not to trust?" the cat reappeared, "I'll trust that you'll decide!" The cat replied before fading away for the final time.

Everyone sighed, "Could he have been anymore vague?" Noah grumbled.

"Well, the most important thing we know is that Alice is innocent," Cody stated

"But, how are we going to prove that to Miss "What I say goes"?" Noah questioned.

"Uh, you guys," Bridgette spoke up, "I might have the answer to that."

The others saw creatures from before appear in the forest. They were familiar with the creatures from the island, but these were completely new.

They were blue, red, and yellow and each had a smooth, conical, body with a heart-shaped emblem emblazoned on their chests. Their tiny heads were pitch black with a conical, yellow hat.

"Are those Heartless?" Lindsay asked, hiding behind Noah, "they look different than the ones back on the island."

"Leon did say there were a lot of different Heartless out there," reminded the book worm.

One of the new heartless flew towards Bridgette. The tip of its hat started to glow an icy blue before shooting a ball of ice out at Noah.

"Ah, I should have guessed the blue was an Ice-based Heartless,"Noah grunted as he dodged the blast ," that must mean the other two are Fire and Lightning based."

"What should we do?" Bridgette asked. The red colored Heartless flew towards Bridgette and launched a ball of fire out at the surfer girl.

"Do what we came to do!" Cody answered, summoning his keyblade. He jumped in front of Bridgette and slashed the fire blast in half, "We kick their heartless butts."

"You mean we have to fight!" Lindsay shrieked, "But I can't fight! What if I scuff up my shoes, or break a nail or worse!"

"Get frizz?" Noah smirked playfully.

Lindsay cringed, "Oh, I don't even want to think about it!"

"Cody's right, we'll have to fight them," Bridgette stated, summoning her trident, "it's the only way we'll be able to get the evidence."

"If you hadn't noticed, Bridgette, we have no idea how to fight," Noah pointed out to the surfer girl.

"Doesn't that book of yours come with instructions or something?" Cody asked as the teens dodged a weak jolt of electricity released by the Yellow Opera.

"I haven't exactly had the time to fully read through the book, I've only skimmed a few pages," he growled from behind the rock him and Lindsay were behind.

"Do it now!" the others shouted at him.

Grumbling to himself, he began flipping rapidly through the pages of the book, searching for something that could be of use to him.

The Opera and Red Nocturne encircled Bridgette. "Don't worry Bridge, I got your back!" Cody dashed over and slashed through the Heartless, finishing them off. Cody flashed a cocky grin, holding his blade over his shoulder in triumph.

Sneaking up behind the oblivious keybearer was the Blue Rhapsody. It was about to release an ice blast, but the surfer girl struck it down with her trident.

"You have whose back?" Bridgette smirked. The brunette chuckled nervously, a faint blush over his face.

"Guy, we got bigger problems!" The blonde mage shrieked. Another heartless appeared but this one, unlike the others, was much larger. It had a small head, arms, and legs but had a massive gut.

"You guys know what they say, the bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Cody said as he charged towards the large Heartless.

As Cody got closer the creature stuck its massive gut out. Cody stuck the blade into the heartless' stomach only to be thrown backwards into a nearby bush.

"Oh, crap!" Bridgette rushed over to his aid, "are you alright?"

Cody stood groggily to his feet and spat out a wad of leaves, "Something tells me this one will be a teensy bit harder."

"If physical attacks won't work, how can we beat it?" Bridgette asked.

Shaking himself back into his senses, Cody yelled over to the others, "Hey, Noah, Lindsay, we could seriously use your help right now."

Noah was running his eyes over a page he had found before they arrived in Wonderland. It seemed to be instructions to use a level 1 spell and he carefully studied the steps.

"_This might be able to work, but I have to time it just right._" The bookworm looked over the top of the rock, gulped, and stood to his feet and entering the battle. "Hey, wide load," he yelled to get the Heartless' attention.

The heartless swung its massive girth around to focus onto the bookworm. The two stared at each other for a brief moment before the heartless charged at the scrawny mage.

Noah, his book in his right arm opened to the page he had been reading, held his left hand out. A glowing crimson ball formed in front of his opened palm. "Careful..." He waited for the creature to get to just the right range and… "Fire!"

The ball of fire blasted right into the Heartless' chest knocking it backwards onto the ground. Noah smirked, closing his book, "Piece of cake."

Cody high-fived the bookworm for his successful fire attack, "Nice fire spell, Noah!"

"It was nothing," he smirked, "but we're not done with him yet."

Cody and Bridgette nodded as the Large Body got back to its feet. This time however, it seemed angry and had a purple aura shrouding it. It began to beat its fists onto its armor covered stomach like an ape.

"Dude, that thing is pissed off," Cody stated.

"You would be too if I had just shot you with a ball of fire," Noah replied.

"I think you might have weakened it though," Bridgette pointed out, "I remember in WoOT whenever you'd take an enemy's health down so far they'd get stronger."

"Yeah, which sucks for us since Noah is the only one who can attack it," Cody reminded.

"Actually, I noticed that its back had no armor covering it," the bookworm pointed out to the two attackers, "if you and Bridgette each get one attack in it should go down like Owen after he's stuffed himself to capacity." Cody and Bridgette nodded.

Still enraged from Noah's attack, the creature charged at the trio. The three managed to jump out of the way before it collided with them, but were unable to stop it from smashing into the large boulder behind them; the very one Lindsay was behind.

The angered Heartless rammed the rock, smashing it into pieces, revealing the scared white mage, sitting with her arms over her head.

Lindsay saw the shadow of the creature over her and arched her head backwards. She blinked before screaming and running away, only to have the monster chase her.

"Oh no!" Bridgette exclaimed, "It found Lindsay."

"And she doesn't know how to fight," Cody stated as they watched her being chased by the Large Body.

"Maybe if she distracts it long enough, you two can sneak up from behind and slay it."

"But Lindsay can't run for very long, she's not use to this type of thing."

"You guys, I could really use your help!" Lindsay, who was backed against a tree, yelled.

"Don't worry, we're coming!" Bridgette shouted to her.

The three teens were rushing to the frightened girl as the heartless closed in on her. Lindsay was shaking in fright as it approached. She screamed, holding her staff out.

A transparent crystal-like shield appeared in front of her. The large heartless collided with the shield, creating a bright light that sent the creature flying through the air and disappearing.

"Whoa!" Cody exclaimed, "Lindsay, what did you just do?"

The blonde sat there, breathing heavy, looking at her staff," I…don't know."

"My friends, I believe Lindsay just learned a level one reflect spell," Noah smiled.

"Sweet! Reflect was always my favorite white magic spell," Cody said as he and Bridgette helped Lindsay to her feet.

"Okay, can someone just explain to me what happened here?" Lindsay asked in confusion.

"I'll explain it to you later," Bridgette giggled, "right now we need to get back to our mission."

"Well, we have our evidence." Cody stated, "Question is, how do we show it to her?"

"She'd never believe us if we told her," Noah noted, "She's way too stubborn."

Bridgette pondered a moment before replying, "I think you guys know the only option we're left with…"

* * *

**Wonderland – Queen's Courtyard**

"Well, now, have you four gathered enough evidence to prove this wretched girl's innocence?" asked the old queen.

Cody sighed, "Your honor, we tried to find evidence…and we did."

"Well, where is it?"

"Well, it's kind of a funny story," Cody chuckled.

"I don't have time for this sort of nonsense," the queen bellowed, "have you any evidence to present to me or not?"

The four shook their heads, "as I expected, very well then," the queen stood to her feet, "since you have failed to prove her to be not guilty… OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

"No!" Cody shouted, jumping down off the platform.

"What? You dare object to my orders!" the queen shouted.

"We're not going to just sit here and let you kill an innocent girl!" Bridgette glared at the evil queen.

"And if you won't let her go," all four summoned their weapons, "we'll just have to make you."

"This is an absolute outrage!" the queen became even more angered, her face flushed. "This is my kingdom and no snot nosed brats are going to overrule me!" The queen signaled one of her guards.

The red eight of hearts ran over to a small tower and turned a crank that lifted Alice's cage high above the court. "Seize them at once!" Every guard in her court turned to face the teens, their weapons pointing their direction.

"You guys," Cody whispered to his guardians, "If we can take that tower out, we'll be able to free Alice."

"Bridgette, you and Noah take the guards," the two nodded. Cody looked over to Lindsay, "You can help me take out the tower."

"Me?" the blonde pointed to herself. Cody nodded, "but what can I do?"

"You won't have to fight, all you have to do is use your magic to deflect any attacks that come Cody's way," Noah said, "reflect will protect you from anything that comes in contact with it."

"But…I don't know if I can do it again."

The blonde dragoon placed a comforting hand on Lindsay's shoulder, "Don't worry, put your fear aside and just believe in yourself." Lindsay smiled and gripped her Bo staff.

"Alright! Now, let's free Alice!"

The group split off into two directions. Bridgette and Noah went to fighting the guards. Bridgette overpowering them with her trident and Noah unleashing a chain of fire blasts at them.

Lindsay and Cody ran to the tower. Cody hacked and slashed at the tower while Lindsay used her magic to protect him.

After so long, Cody managed to tear down the tower, causing the cage to drop. The cage door swung open and the young girl ran out to join Cody's group. "Alright," Cody shouted in victory, "we did it."

"No!" shouted the angered queen, "I won't allow this! Guards, guards!"

More of her card minions marched towards the heroes. "I think we better get out of here," Cody shouted, grabbing Alice's hand.

The five ran under the green archway, "Quick! Into the maze!" Bridgette instructed. Following her orders the group headed into the maze, leading the guards into its hedged walls.

Concealed by the shadow of the heart-shaped archway was a girl. She smiled devilishly as she watched the teens lead Alice through the maze to escape the danger of the queen's guards.

"Things just got more exciting," she laughed with a snort, "this should be fun."

* * *

**Wonderland – Bizarre room**

Cody and the gang were now back in the room with the sleeping door. The keyblade wielder was propped against the leg of the glass table, trying to catch his breath.

"I think," Bridgette said taking deep breaths, "we lost them."

"I totally don't like all of this running, "Lindsay whined/panted. "The sweat and dirt is killing my pores, and my poor feet."

"And we all know that your skin's health is our main priority right now," Noah wheezed.

"Well, at least Alice is alright," Cody smiled.

"I'm dreadfully sorry about this," the young girl apologized, "that old queen shouldn't have been so mean."

"We've had our fair share with people like her," Cody chuckled.

"Is there a queen like her where you're from?" Alice queried.

"Not exactly," Bridgette giggled, "but we're familiar with her type of person."

"Oh dear," Alice frowned, "that certainly is awful. If you don't mind me asking, what brings you to Wonderland?"

"Oh, well you see," Cody stuttered to get the right words, "about that…"

"We're looking for our friends!" Bridgette spoke up, saving Cody from spilling their true reasoning.

"Nice save," Noah smirked.

"Have you seen a boy, tall, blonde, pink shirt, utterly gorgeous, wearing a cowboy hat?"

"Or a girl, pale, grouchy but hot, wearing black clothes with teal strips in her hair?"

"Or a boy, brown hair, a red track suit, good kisser, whose name escapes me right now?"

"I am sorry, but I haven't seen anyone like that in Wonderland," Alice frowned, "but I will keep an eye out for them."

"You will?" Cody smiled.

"It's the least I can do after you saved me from that wretched queen," Alice smiled.

"Speaking of that, how did _you_ wind up in this place?" the surfer girl asked.

"You see, I was studying my lessons when I spotted the queerest sight, a white rabbit screaming that he was late for something. My curiosity got the best of me and he led me all the way to his rabbit hole. After so far, I stumbled down a pit and winded up here."

"That's somewhat what happened to us," Cody replied.

"Splendid job!" congratulated the voice of a familiar feline. The gang glanced upward to see the Cheshire cat lying on the edge of the glass table

"It's the Cheshire cat!" Alice exclaimed, "I wonder what that cat is up to."

"What indeed," the cat replied, "the shadows will be here soon."

"What does he mean, 'the shadows'?" Alice asked.

"Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!" The cat smiled and pointed upward.

A large Heartless, unlike the smaller ones, jumped down to the floor of the room. The gang was startled at the size of the creature.

"Goodness!" Alice shouted, "What on earth is that?"

The Heartless had spindly legs resembling scissor jacks, arms made of paper, and a head made of several segments balanced of top of each other. In its hands were two purple and black clubs that it tossed up and down.

"That must be what really tried to steal the queen's heart!" Bridgette exclaimed.

The Trickmaster swooped its crinkled paper arm down, trying to club the teens. Everyone dodged by rolling to the side.

"This thing will be much more troublesome than the Large Body," Noah, who was under the table, yelled over to the others.

"Alice, you should go and hide somewhere," Bridgette suggested. The blonde nodded and ran to take cover underneath the bed, but not without sticking her head from under the covers.

"What's the plan this time?" Bridgette called out to Cody from the bed.

Cody and Lindsay were hiding in the barren fireplace, "Well, it's too tall for us to attack it," The tall heartless swung its clubs down, trying to hit the two teens in the fireplace.

"If we could just weaken or daze it, then we might be able to take it out," Cody replied.

"We don't know any status spells yet," Noah pointed out.

Cody thought for a moment, "Hey, yeah that could work!" He glanced over to Lindsay, "Lindsay,"

"Yeah, Corey?"

"If you can use your magic to reflect its attacks back at it, we might just be able to beat it."

"You want me to fight that thing!" the blonde shrieked.

"Don't worry, we'll have your back," the tech geek assured her.

Lindsay groaned, "Where's Trevor when you need him." Cody chuckled as the girl exited the fire place and entered into the battle.

Cody signaled for the others to follow to back her up. The Trickmaster discovered the teens and once again started his onslaught of attacks. He'd swing for one of the teens, only for them to dodge and Lindsay to put her shield up, reflecting the damage back at it.

"Alright, Linds!" Cody shouted, "Keep it up!"

Noah would follow up Lindsay by unleashing a chain of fire balls onto the Heartless to keep it staggered. After a few rounds, the monster paused and fell to the ground.

"Now!" Cody shouted. He and Bridgette started to hack and slash with their melee weapons, trying to eliminate the Heartless before it revived. Noah joined in on the fight and attacked the creature with fire blasts while Lindsay stood in the back waiting to deflect any attacks thrown at them.

Cody, with one final move, slashed the Heartless across the chest. The monster stood to its feet, wobbling and struggling to stand. Finally, it managed to stand straight up, only to fall backwards onto the floor.

"Did we kill it?" Cody stared in confusion.

The Heartless' flimsy arms wobbled in the air as a bright light emerged from its chest. A glowing heart floated into the sky as its arms fell, defeated. The light engulfed the creature as it faded away.

Everyone sighed in relief, knowing the battle was over, for now.

A groggy yawn was heard from behind. Cody glanced over his shoulder to find that the door knob had awoken.

"What a racket," the sleepy door complained, "how's a door knob to get any sleep?" He let out a big loud yawn. Something glimmered inside the door's mouth.

The four peered into the door's mouth,"Is that…a keyhole?" Bridgette queried.

A sparkling light came from the mouth of the door, making Cody's keyblade react. The same glow appeared at the tip of his blade. A glowing beam shot out of his blade, right into the keyhole. A locking sound was heard as the door shut its mouth.

"That was so pretty!" Lindsay smiled.

"What, just happened?" Cody asked, scratching his head with the key.

"From what I could gather, it appears you just locked something," Noah replied.

"Yeah, but what?" Noah shrugged.

A small green and yellow block popped out of the door.

"What is that thing?" Noah raised a brow as Cody picked it up, "Looks like something Owen would cough up."

"I think this is a gummi piece," Cody informed looking at the block.

"Gummi?

"Piece?"

"Yeah, Cid told me about them in Traverse Town, he said if we find any to bring them too him, but this is just part of one, we'll have to wait till we find its other half," Cody stated, putting the block into his pocket.

"You four were splendid, "exclaimed Alice as she joined the heroes.

"We did pretty well," Cody bragged, "but I couldn't have done it without my pals." Cody ganged up on his friends and pulled them into a hug.

"Friendship is a very powerful thing," Alice smiled, "with it, you can accomplish almost anything. I'm sure you'll find those you're searching for."

"With the four of us together, we'll be unstoppable."

* * *

That concludes Wonderland, and now the gang will move on to the next world. Where will they go next?

I cut the card battle down because I wanted to focus more on the Trickmaster battle, just to clear that up :P

This should have been out a long time ago. I'm pleased with this chapter and yet I don't like it all. I'm sure it will leave you with some questions, and I'll gladly answer to the best of my ability without spoiling anything.

If anyone out there has and advice to offer about Lindsay, please, I'm **desperate** for help with her. I just get so lost with what to do with her; I can't seem to get her right.


	6. Chapter 3, Pt 1: Olympus Coliseum

**Disclaimer**: I really own nothing. What? I'm not lying! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE? Seriously though, these characters are owned in no way by me. They are property of Teletoon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Square Enix, and the creators of TDI, KH, and FF.

I'm sure you all will notice that they are in character this chapter. I do apologize for Bridgette's lack of missing Geoff; I'm working it in as best as I can. So, I hope you won't hold that against me.

Also, you guys, I want you to be very brutal with your reviews, give it to me straight! Let me know exactly what you didn't like or think I need to work on. Let me know just what you loved and didn't love (as in you didn't like about my writing and whatnot).

* * *

**Chapter 6** - Training in the Sky with a Goat

* * *

**Gummi Ship** - Confusion and depression

"Okay, so, what is a mage exactly?" asked a confused Lindsay.

"A mage is someone who can use magic," Bridgette explained.

"So, I'm like a magician?"

"More like a witch," Noah replied.

Lindsay gasped, "That wasn't very nice, Jonah."

"I wasn't saying that you were a witch, I was saying that you were- augh!" The bookworm groaned, "Just forget it. I'd be easier explaining astronomy to a wombat. "

"What he means is," the surfer girl glared at the mage, "a mage's magic is more like that of a wizard."

"Oh, you mean like Marry Lynn?"

"I think you mean Merlin," Cody chuckled, "and yeah, like him."

"Oh, I think I've got it now," Lindsay nodded, "wait…you said I was a white mage, and that Noah was a black mage, what does that mean?"

"Black mages use spells like shooting fire balls or freezing their enemies," Cody explained. "White mages, like you, use magic that helps others, like healing them if they get hurt,"

"So, I'm kind of like a doctor?"

Bridgette sighed playfully, "Something like that but we'll explain it more when you learn new abilities."

"Ok, I totally get this now!" Lindsay said before applying a new coat of lip gloss.

"That last battle was murder on my pores," the blonde blanched looking at her face in her compact.

"Get use to it," Noah stated, "from the way things are going, you'll have a yearlong spa visit when we get home.

"I could totally go for a facial right now," Lindsay groaned.

Bridgette smiled and turned in her attention to the geek at the helm of the ship. She spotted what looked to be another planet and realized they were approaching the next location.

"So…" Bridgette whistled clicking her heels together, "are we going to stop at every world we visit?" Bridgette asked, "I know we're searching for the King and all, but…"

"Don't worry Bridge," Cody smiled, "We've got three missions so far, and I'm sure adding a fourth one to the list won't hurt anything."

"You're the best," Bridgette smiled, causing Cody to look away to hide a faint blush on his face. Luckily for him, she turned away before she noticed. She then sighed, "I do hope Geoff is alright."

"Yeah, I'm worried about the others too," Cody replied, still blushing.

"More like a certain Goth," Noah smirked, looking up from his book.

"Aw, Corey's worried about Gretchen!" Lindsay clasped her hands together and awed.

"Ehehe, yeah, I am," Cody's blush deepened, "What if she got separated from Trent? She could be attacked without anyone to defend her."

"Gwen," Noah emphasized her name while looking at Lindsay, "can handle herself. After all, she did put up with Heather for eight weeks. A few Heartless shouldn't be too much to handle."

"I hope you're right," Cody frowned.

* * *

**Olympus Coliseum** – A Cloud in the Sky

"Oh wow!" Lindsay said as her and her friends looked at the sight in front of them.

They stood in front of a tall building made of stone. There were three stone columns in rows of two surrounding a large wooden door. Two golden gladiators stood with their swords outstretched and crossed above the door. Around the entry gates to the world were tall walls forming a barrier around the dirt court. Torches blazed at the base of the steps to the building.

"What is this place?" Cody exclaimed with a smile on his face, "It's so, wicked."

"It looks like an Ancient Greek monument," Noah pointed out, "Could we be in Greece?"

"I don't think we're in Greece," Bridgette shouted, looking out over the holes in the walls.

Cody peaked his head out the hole Bridgette was looking out and his eyes widened, "Are we…on a cloud?"

"I have…no idea," Noah replied, also wide eyed.

"Looks like we're stuck here for a while," Cody gulped.

* * *

**Olympus Coliseum** – That's a Satyr for you

The inside of the building was simple, stone walls and floor; two large saucers had roaring fires inside to add light to the windowless room. A rope was hung in between the doorway to the next room, with a sign that read "Closed".

What set the room apart from being so simple was the short creature standing on a large stone podium. The creature had the lower body of a goat with orange fur and brown hooves. His upper body was that of a short man with an enormous gut. His brown hair was balding and two horns were at the top of his head.

He was hanging a sign that listed off a bunch of rules when the teens had entered.

"What on earth, I mean cloud!" Cody shouted in a hushed tone as to not alert the man.

"Is that man part goat?" Lindsay asked, squinting her eyes to get a better look.

"He's a…um…" Cody snapped his fingers lightly while thinking.

"A satyr."

"Thanks, Noah," Cody said a little too loudly.

"Perfect timing," the little man spoke up, not looking at the teens, "Give me a hand, will ya? Move that pedestal over there out of the way." He pointed over to a large stone pedestal next to the wall, "I gotta get this place in tip-top shape for the games."

Each of the teens made an attempt at moving the stone. Each one ended in utter failure. Noah was up first. The bookworm took a look at the brown pedestal, put his hand against the surface and gave a small push.

"Yeah, there is no way I can move that," He stated walking away.

The blonde dragoon surfer girl was next. First, she tried just pushing it, which left her breathless. For a second try, she put her back against the stone and tried pushing that way. Sadly, that attempt was a failure as well.

Lindsay was up next. The white mage made a desperate attempt to push the massive stone away but the pedestal was too heavy for the young girl's small arms.

Cody, the keyblade wielder, was last. He pushed his scrawny arms against the thick stone and put all of his strength into his attempt. That failed. His next attempt was to run straight into the object. Not a good idea. After that attempt, Cody tried using his feet. Once again, the tech geek failed. Determined, he tried one last time to move the large stone pedestal.

"Aw come on!" He shouted, kicking the pedestal. The others winced as Cody's foot may contact with the hard stone.

"I'd say he broke at least four toes," Noah cringed watching Cody hop around, clutching his foot, "maybe his entire foot."

"He could totally go to the beauty salon me and my sister go to," Lindsay smiled, "well, if it hadn't been destroyed."

Cody propped himself against the stone and let out a sigh, "Really should have thought about that before I did it."

"Can you walk on it?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah, it's alright," He stood to his feet and puffed out his chest in a manly fashion, receiving giggles from Lindsay and Bridgette. "But really, this is impossible to move."

The man who was fixing the rules sign heard Cody's remark, "Impossible? Since when has something as small as that been impossible for you to mo-" The man turned around to notice who he had been talking to.

"Oh, whoops, wrong guy," the goat man said, hopping off the podium he was standing on. "What are you four squirts doing here?"

"We're here looking for our friends," Bridgette informed the tiny goat man.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lindsay.

"What am I doing here? Names Phil, and this here is the world famous Coliseum and I got my hands full preparing for the games. So run along pip-squeaks."

"Hey! We're not pip-squeaks!" Cody shouted.

"And what do you mean this is the "world famous Coliseum"?" Noah raised a brow, "Last I checked, the Coliseum was in ruins, and in Rome."

"Ruins? Listen here egg-head, I don't know what in Zeus' name you're talking about, but this here is the one and only Coliseum. Heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters right here. Ain't nothin' in ruins here."

"Well, looks like we came to the right place then!" Cody stated, "After all, you're looking at four heroes right now."

"Mhm!" Bridgette smiled, putting her hand on Cody's shoulder, "Cody is a real hero, alright. He was chosen by the keyblade."

"And we're heroes, too!" Lindsay added with a smile.

"Hero? That scrawny runt?" Phil laughed, "That's a good one doll-face, but that guy is no hero, neither are your three."

"Dude, I've fought a bunch of monsters!" Cody informed, irked by the man's laughter.

"Hey, if you can't move this…" he said trying to push the much larger stone pedestal, "you can't call yourself…" he kept trying to push the pedestal while the others waited impatiently for him to finish, "a hero!"

"You can't even move it yourself," Bridgette stated.

"And you make fun of us?" Noah replied.

"That's not very nice, you know," Lindsay added.

Phil collapsed on the ground panting, "Okay, okay, so it takes more than brawn, but let's put your money where your mouth is." He said standing to his feet, "Let's see what you runts can do."

"Alright," Cody replied, "We'll show you how much of heroes we are!"

"And I'm already convinced it ain't much."

* * *

**Olympus Coliseum** – Destruction Junction

Bridgette was standing on a stone arena. In front of her was a three level platform with wooden barrels on them. Four stone columns stood in the corners of the arena.

Phil stood on the stone bleachers. Sitting next to him were Noah, Cody, and Lindsay. "Okay, the rules are simple blondie: Break all twenty barrels before I call time, capuche?"

Bridgette nodded, "Sounds easy enough," she said summoning her trident.

"You can do it Brittany!" Lindsay shouted.

"You got this Bridge!" Cody assured.

Noah sat reading his book, and received a nudge in the side from Cody, "What? Oh, yeah, go Bridgey, go!" he said with little enthusiasm and returned to reading his book.

"Alright, ready, set, go!" Phil blew a whistle

Bridgette took off and struck the first barrel down with her weapon. Once she was done with it, she proceeded onward to the next level. She swung her trident and knocked two of the four barrels off onto the ground, smashing them to pieces.

She smiled after she successfully took out the final three barrels on the top level.

"Way to go Bridge!" Cody congratulated.

"She's not done yet," Noah pointed out, "she's still got four barrels left."

"Brainiac is right," Phil noted, "still got four more and time is running out. I gotta admit though, she ain't doin' too bad."

The surfer girl looked around and spotted the final barrels below her, next to the bottom level. Deciding to save time by jumping down, she ran to the edge of the third level, but lost her balance and slipped over the edge.

Bridgette landed on top of two of the wooden barrels, smashing them into the process.

"That's gotta leave a mark," Noah smirked.

"Bridgette, you alright?" the keyblade wielder yelled to her.

Bridgette slowly got up from the smashed remains of the barrels and wobbled over to the others on the far side of the arena.

She was so woozy from the fall that she failed to noticed the rock in her path way. She tripped over the stone and fell onto the stone column in the corner. The force from her fall knocked the column off balance and it began to wobble.

The spectators on the bleachers watched the stone column wobble from side to side before falling sideways, smashing into the column on the other side.

"Oh, crap!" Bridgette shrieked, watching as that pillar smashed into the next one, and so on. Once the final pillar fell, Bridgette sat in the rubble of the former arena.

"And she's struck again," Noah stated with a smirk.

"Sorry!" Bridgette apologized, emerging from the rubble.

Phil face-palmed himself, "Maybe we should try something else…."

* * *

"Okay, this is an easy one," Phil shouted to Cody, Noah, and Lindsay who were standing at the beginning of an obstacle course, "All you gotta do is rescue the damsel in distress over here," he pointed to a crudely made ragdoll, "while your two friends here watch your back. Easy enough right?"

The trio nodded. "Alright, on your marks, get set, go!" The three teens took off down the course.

"Don't worry, Cody, you can do this!" Bridgette shouted to the keybearer from the bleachers.

Cody blushed slightly, before continuing.

"Is this it?" Noah stated, "Doesn't seem like much of a training course."

Right as he said that, a large log tied to ropes swung by and barely missed Cody. "I stand corrected."

Shaking it off, the three continued down the path, ducking and dodging the logs that swung by to halt their rescue. Cody lost his balance just as a log swung his way. Lindsay was beside him but merely looked at him.

Cody shrieked as the log swung at him. A blast of ice was shot at the log, freezing it and stopping it in its tracks.

"Woah, Noah, when'd you learn that?" Cody asked.

"I've been studying new spells while traveling in the ship," he stated turning to Lindsay. "Why didn't you use your magic to help Cody? You're supposed to be watching his back."

"I am Noah!" Lindsay shouted back at him, "Do you know how hard it is to look at his back while all of these logs are swinging at us? Very hard!"

"You're supposed to be protecting him from them, idiot,"

"Oh, so that's what he meant."

Noah groaned and looked up to the sky, "Please, kill me." Just then, a log swung by and knocked Noah off the ground and sent him flying across the stadium. He screamed as he flew into the wall. "Thank….you…" he wheezed, falling to the ground.

Cody and Lindsay continued their course as Noah painfully took a seat next to Bridgette and moaned. "That girl is going to be the death of me."

"She means well," the surfer girl noted with a giggle.

"I beg to differ," he winced, holding his head.

The keybearer and his guardian were close to the ragdoll. Cody dodged two logs that swung infront of him and Lindsay before the brunette snagged the doll.

"Yay! Corey, you saved the girl!" Lindsay hugged him.

"Yeah, but we still gotta get to the finish line," Cody stated while hugging her. Cody noticed that one of the logs was coming back around and was heading right for him and the blonde.

Cody pushed Lindsay out of the way, giving her the ragdoll, only to have himself batted across the stadium, like Noah, and thrown into the wall.

"Oh, no! Corey are you alright?" Lindsay shouted.

"I'm ok!" Cody replied, "Just make it to the finish line."

Lindsay followed his instructions and continued down the path, dodging each of the logs. She got to the final part of the race, which required her to jump from beam to beam while dodging logs.

"Oh, wow, why did I have to wear heels?" She cried, jumping to the first beam.

"You're almost there Lindsay," Bridgette shouted from the bleachers.

"Yeah, be brave!" Cody encouraged.

"This ragdoll really could use some make up," She sniffed it, "and a bath."

She was now nearing the end of the race and was three beams away from the finish line. "Just a few more!" Cody and the others cheered.

"Okay, just two more now," she said jumping to the next post, "Okay, just about there." Lindsay failed to notice the last log heading her way.

"Lindsay, look out!"

The blonde looked up to see the log approaching. She let out an ear piercing screech, summoning her reflect shield. The log smashed in to the shield with force and was repelled easily but not without sending it and the blonde mage flying across the finish line, with Lindsay landing in Cody's lap.

Lindsay, with the head of the ragdoll in her hands, looked up to Cody, "Did we win?" Cody and Bridgette nodded.

"Okay, good!" Lindsay smiled before fainting in Cody's lap.

* * *

**Olympus Coliseum** – Lobby

"You know, you ain't half bad kid," Phil admitted to Cody, "You put yourself in front of that attack to protect your friend, nice job." Phil looked past the smiling brunette to the three guardians behind him, "you three on the other hand, well, good job."

"Looks like we're going to the games then," Cody stated, hugging his friends, forcing out grunts of pain.

Phil laughed, "Not so fast kid, you four aren't ready for the games yet."

"Why?"

"Two words: You guys ain't heroes."

Lindsay counted the words on her fingers as the others sighed in annoyance, "Oh come!" Cody shouted.

"Sorry kids, better run along now, I still gotta prepare for the games."

"But…"

"Come on, Cody," Bridgette said, pulling him out of the lobby.

* * *

**Olympus Coliseum** – Gates

"That's so not fair!" Cody shouted, hands in his pockets, "We passed each of his tests!"

"And destroyed the arena, and about got ourselves killed," Noah pointed out.

"Yeah, but seriously! We might not have done things perfectly, but we still passed."

"Rather stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?" said a voice from behind them.

They glanced over to see a man with blue skin, with hair made of blue fire wearing a black and grey toga.

"Who are you?" Bridgette asked, her expression stern.

"And why is your hair on fire?" Lindsay added, "Doesn't it hurt?"

"Whoa, whoa, hold on there angel face, "the strange man said approaching them. "Let me guess, you four want to enter the games right?"

"Yeah, but the billy goat won't let us," Cody replied.

"Well then," He stood behind Cody and put his hand on the boys shoulder, "hey, get a load of this, I'm going to help you get into the games."

"How can you do that?" Bridgette asked, glaring at the man.

He pulled out a ticket, "Voila."

"A ticket? For the games?" Cody's eyes brightened up, "Thanks!"

"Hey, don't worry about it, it's all yours," He said before walking off. "Good luck in the games kids, I'm rooting for you."

"How lucky is that?"

"A little too, lucky if you ask me," Bridgette stated feeling uneasy, watching as the man left, "I don't trust him."

"Neither do I," Noah agreed, "We need to keep our eyes on him."

"In the meantime though, there is no way that old goat can keep us from entering the games!"

* * *

Well, there is the latest chapter. I'm actually very fond of this one. I hope you guys enjoy it!

**Why do Bridgette and Noah get a bad feeling from this guy?** Only time will tell. **Will Phil let them enter the games?** Hey, they have a pass, how can he not let them?


	7. Chapter 3, Pt 2: Olympus Coliseum

**Disclaimer**: I really own nothing. What? I'm not lying! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE? Seriously though, these characters are owned in no way by me. They are property of Teletoon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Square Enix, and the creators of TDI, KH, and FF.

**Tyranno's Notes**: I would like to thank all of those who read and reviewed my latest chapter. I've been busy with college life so its the biggest contributor to the lack of updates. Don't fret! I'm not going anywhere anytime soon.

This chapter isn't anything special, but it contributes what it can to the story which is what makes it important. I really hope none expects great things from this story because, well, you'll just see what I mean. It's probably the longest chapter so far but not by much.

I would like to apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes in this chapter. It was a hassle writing it it.

* * *

**Chapter 7 **- The Games

* * *

**Olympus Coliseum - **Lobby

"What?" A shocked Philoctetes exclaimed, "How in Dionysus did you squirts get a hold of one of these?"

"Will you let us in the games now?" Cody begged.

"I guess I have to," the goat replied. "Sheesh, I'm going to look like a fool letting these runts into the games..."

"What was that?" Bridgette glared with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, now we start with the preliminaries. Think you're up for it?"

"You betcha!"

"Piece of cake!"

"Can I apply my lip gloss first?"

"Because everyone knows that a Hero is nothing without his peach-mango lip gloss," Noah rolled his eyes.

"There will be no time doll face, we gotta get these preliminaries started asap," the old goat replied. "Follow me to the arena so we can get started."

Bridgette and Cody followed behind the satyr, leaving Noah in the lobby with Lindsay.

"Lindsay, hurry up!" Noah grumbled.

The girl was carefully applying the make-up to her lips, "It's not polite to rush a girl while she's applying her make-up, Nathan" the blond scolded, "I have to make sure I look good for the crowd."

"We're going to be late!"

"I'm almost done, I just have to apply a little blush,"

Noah sighed, walked behind Lindsay, and pushed the blonde down the hallway as she applied blush on her face.

* * *

**Olympus Coliseum - **Arena

The stone stands were filled will hundreds of screaming fans, all awaiting to see heroic clashes in the games.

The four heroes stood in the center of the arena. Cody was pumped and anxious to get the games underway, Bridgette was taking deep breaths to calm herself down, Noah simply studied over his spells, while Lindsay blew kisses to the audience.

"This is so exciting," Lindsay exclaimed, hugging her Bo staff.

"Once we get into the finals we'll show that hairy goat we're true heroes!" the keyblade wielder cheered.

"Don't get so cocky, Cody," Bridgette playfully rolled her eyes, "we still have to make it past the preliminaries."

"Judging by the roster, we've got to go through nine rounds of preliminaries to enter the finals," Noah pointed out.

"Nine rounds... that shouldn't be too hard," stated the surfer girl.

"When we win, do you think we'll get trophies, or our pictures taken and posted around the city, or even become celebrities?" Lindsay asked.

Noah rolled his eyes, "Oh, the joys of competing in ancient Greek games, eee!"

"I know right?"

A loud bell was rung, signaling the Games were beginning. Cody, Bridgette, and Noah took their battle stances, while Lindsay flirted with a Greek boy in the audience.

Several Heartless appeared in the middle of the arena. Each one had victory in their eyes, well what looked like eyes.

Cody and Bridgette ran into the group of Red Nocturnes. Cody swung his keyblade, eliminating two of the Heartless. Bridgette jumped into the air, bringing her trident down onto a small group, dispersing them.

A woman in the audience screamed out to the teens, "Give 'em the chair!"

Cody looked around confused, "What chair?"

Noah unleashed a blizzard-spell dispatching two Heartless, when he noticed Lindsay was still waving to the boys in the audience.

"Lindsay, you need to stop flirting and start paying attention," Noah said, using a Thunder-spell. The blonde ignored him, blowing a kiss into the crowd. A boy in the front row caught the kiss and blew one back to her.

Noah rolled his eyes, only to see a fire ball heading toward him. The bookworm ducked just in time, but the attack was now heading for the blonde. "Lindsay! Look out."

Lindsay turned around in time to have the blast of fire hit her in the face. The crowd winced.

Cody ran over to the scorched blonde, "Lindsay, are you alright?"

She was lying on the ground, face and hair covered in soot. "My hair? My hair!" her singed hair fell over her face. "OH MY GOD!" She cried, holding her burned locks.

Lindsay stood to her feet; chest heaving, face snarled holding her staff, "No one, and I mean no one, ruins my hair!"

She went screaming into the swarming group of Heartless, swinging her staff around. One by one, she began to wipe the Heartless out.

Cody, Bridgette, and Noah stood watching, their mouths down to the ground.

"R-remind me n-never to touch her hair," Noah stuttered.

The remaining Nocturnes each launched a fire attack at the blond. With a tight grip on her staff, she held it in front of her. The shield appeared around her, sending the fire balls back at the Heartless, ending the match.

Lindsay was growling as Bridgette, Cody, and Noah came over to her.

"Wow, Lindsay, you were so...savage out there," Cody stated, "what got into you?"

"It's like the 14th rule in the Girls List of Important Rules," she replied, "Never mess with a girl's hair."

"Deeply noted," Cody chuckled.

* * *

The crowd was cheering loudly over the victory the four teens had, thanks to Lindsay. The boy in the crowd was holding up a stone tablet that had "I heart Lindsay" engraved on it.

She giggled and blew another kiss to him. Just as he caught it, he lost his balance and fell over.

"Well, I gotta admit it," Phil said as the teens took a small break, "you four runts aren't half bad at this."

"I knew we'd change your mind," Cody stated.

"You've still got a ways journey to go before I change my mind, but I do wish He was here."

"Who's 'he'?" Bridgette queried.

"The one and only, Hercules of course. He's a real hero if ever there was one."

"Hercules? You're joking right?"

"Nope, rectangle-head, he's the greatest hero ever."

"Where is Heracles?" Lindsay asked.

"He's over at Mt. Olympus visiting with his father."

"Wow, this Hercules sounds like some hero," Bridgette replied.

"He is, and don't none of you forget it! Now, it's time for your next match, so be ready."

Just then, a boy came walking by. He had spiky blonde hair and wore a blue sleeveless shirt and blue pants. He had a flowing and tattered red cape and a metal claw on his left hand.

Lindsay was swooning behind Noah while the know-it-all groaned. The boy's piercing blue eyes met Cody's as he walked past the quartet. Cody could feel an immense power coming from him and knew that they would be clashing in the tournament.

The four teens watched the mysterious boy walk off past the arena. Phil had a smirk on his face.

"Something tells me you runts will be up against him in the finals."

* * *

The blonde boy was leaned up against a wall, looking out at Cody and his friends. Standing next to him, as none other than, Hades.

"Those scrawny punks are your next opponents, got it?" The god stated. "Just don't blow it and take him out."

"The great god of the Underworld is afraid of some kids? Afraid I can't help you, my contract says -"

"I know, I know!" The god shouted, "You think I don't know? I wrote the contract! I know it only says you're supposed to kill Hercules in the tournament. But you have to fight those runts to get to him."

He turned his head and was silent through the god's banter.

"Hey, it's like that old goat says: Rule 11: It's all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it! I mean a casualty or two along the way is no big deal, right?"

The boy said nothing, leaving the god alone.

"Geez. Stiffer than the stiffs back home." Growls could be heard in the darkness behind the god of the underworld. "Still, suckers like him are hard to come by..."

* * *

The next few rounds of the Games went by painfully for the four teenagers. In round three Noah was caught by a Large Body Heartless. The creature grabbed the scrawny boy by his even scrawnier ankles, slung him around and around, and then flung the boy into the stands of people.

In round 5, Lindsay was chased around the arena by monkey-like Heartless. A Bouncywild had placed banana peels all over the stage so whenever a Power Wild would chase the girl, she'd slip and go sliding into the stands.

Round 7 was a big learning experience for the surfer girl. Firstly, Bridgette learned how to summon a geyser of water that would take her into the air and have her crash down on the Heartless. Next, she learned that although she was clumsy on land, she was even worse in the air. Lastly, she learned that when you free fall onto a stone arena, it will hurt.

In round 9, Cody found out what it was like to play volleyball. Except the players were two Large Body's and he was the ball. The two large Heartless had caught the boy and began to hit him back and forth to each other with their massive guts.

Luckily for Cody, this left them wide open. Bridgette and Noah crept up slowly behind the two heartless and dispatched them. What was bad for the key bearer was that he was in mid air when the two were destroyed and he fell to the ground.

Although they were beaten and battered, the four teens made it past each obstacle put in their path, and made it to the final battle.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take," Bridgette groaned, rubbing her bruised arm. "This is twice more brutal than what Chris put us through."

"And to think, I actually want to go back there," Noah panted.

"Oh, quit your complaining guys," Cody, who had a black eye, said. "We've got just one more round to go and we'll be heroes."

The final round was here. The crowd was pouring out cheers as their favorite underdogs entered into the arena.

Girls were screaming Cody's name, causing the boy's face to turn a crimson color. Boys were cheering for Lindsay and Bridgette, while a big group of middle-aged women were shouting Noah's name.

"Why does this feel so...wrong?" Noah cringed, watching as one woman had his named written on her large stomach, blowing kisses to him.

The crowd's cheering increased when the boy from earlier stepped onto the stage. In his right hand was a sword three times the size of Cody's keyblade. White bandages were tied around the long, thick blade.

Cody, Bridgette, Noah, and Lindsay looked down at their weapons, then to their opponent's, then to one another's weapons, then blinked.

"We are so screwed."

The spiky haired blonde took his sword and took his stance, while the teens took theirs. Cody gulped, "Well, here goes nothing."

The boy didn't give them enough time to take a breath. He rushed the teens, swinging his blade at Cody. The brunette rolled out of the way in time.

Noah conjured a bolt of lightning to strike the boy, but he held his sword over his head to block.

He then rushed the egghead, swinging his massive blade at a rapid pace. Noah used a thunder-spell to slow him down long enough for Cody to block his attack. The tiny boy wasn't strong enough to hold back the older boy's might and was knocked into Bridgette.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, landed on my keys, but I'm fine."

"This guy is insane," Bridgette stated, "there is no way we're going to beat him."

"I think you may be right," Cody said as he saw Noah run off screaming.

Lindsay was trying to sneak up behind the blonde haired boy until he turned around and spotted her. She let out a high-pitched shriek and scurried off.

He smirked playfully and glanced over to his remaining opponents. They had collapsed on the ground from the intense fighting they had done previously.

"_They're worn out,_" He said to himself, "_I can't kill this kids, it wouldn't be right._"

He gripped his sword and began to walk over to the two teens. They sat there, panting as he stopped in front of them. Cody glanced upwards at his face as the boy raised his sword. Bridgette clung to Cody and both closed their eyes.

Phil ran by the stands holding a white piece of cloth, about to call a forfeit when all of a sudden, Hades stepped in his way. "Where do you think you're going, Shorty?"

'H-H-Hades, I should have known this had your bony fingerprints all over it."

Instead of swinging the blade and finishing the two off, he lowered it to his side. Cody and Bridgette opened their eyes to see him standing there staring at them.

The boy smiled briefly before sensing something. He quickly looked behind him to see the foot of a large creature crash down onto him.

The spectators in the stands began to panic and scream. People were pouring out of the stands in a hurry because standing in the middle of the ring was a giant, three-headed black dog snarling and biting. Cody and his Guardian scrambled to their feet.

"Oh yeah," Hades said with a slight laugh, "there is one more rule that I forgot: Accidents happen."

The three-headed dog stared down at the two heroes, hunger in its eyes. Bridgette grabbed a hold of Cody as all three heads lunged at them.

Phil saw the dog's heads raise back and noticed that someone was underneath the beast holding it back. "Herc!" The goat shouted.

"Phil! Get them out of here," the man shouted, holding the dog back.

Bridgette began to run to the lobby while Cody looked at Hercules keep the dog at bay.

"Come on Cody!" Lindsay shouted. Cody didn't hesitate and ran to safety.

* * *

**Olympus Coliseum - **Lobby

"Whew, that was close," Phil sighed in relief, though shaking.

"What was that thing?" Lindsay, who was sitting on the stone pedestal from earlier, cried.

"That was Cerberus," Phil answered.

"Cerberus?" Noah's eyes widened.

"Isn't Cerberus the dog from Greek mythology that's said to guard the entrance to the Underworld?" Bridgette asked.

"I have no idea where you're getting this mythology crud from, but you're right doll, that is the infamous Cerberus."

"But didn't Hercules defeat Cerberus in his quest to become a true Hero?"

"Herc tussled with the demon dog once before and managed to defeat it." Phil replied, "That means Hades must have brought him back."

"But how?" Lindsay squeaked.

"Hades reeks of darkness," Bridgette blanched, "He must have used it to revive him. I knew we shouldn't have trusted him."

"What's this about trustin' Hades?"

"Hera is the one who gave us the entry pass for the games." Lindsay pointed out.

"I knew something was up with that pass."

"But why would Hades give us a pass?" Noah asked. Phil, Bridgette, and Lindsay shrugged.

Cody hadn't taken his eyes off the doorway to the Games arena since they retreated. He knew they would just slow Hercules down, but he couldn't help but feel he should be out there.

A strong feeling in his heart convinced him to do what he knew was right.

"I'm goin' in!" He shouted, summoning his keyblade.

"Kid, you're not serious. That's Cerberus, he's not some of these little ants you've been fighting." Phil pointed out.

"Phil's right," Noah added, "I really don't think we'd stand a chance against that thing."

"But, you guys..."

"I'm with you," Bridgette smiled, summoning her trident.

"You're crazy, Bridgette," Noah shouted, "You two will be killed."

"It's not right for us to just sit here and do nothing," Cody replied, "Besides, we're heroes."

"It's our job to stop the bad guys."

Noah rubbed his temples; he knew they were right, "Fine, I'm in. I think this is suicidal, but I have no other choice."

"Lindsay, are you coming?" Bridgette wondered.

"I think I'll stay back here..."

"You sure? Because I'm pretty sure Cerberus was the one who cut the strand of hair off your head," Cody winked.

Lindsay glanced down to her hair, and then made a serious face, "Doggy is going down!"

Phil watched the four teens leave to go fight a fight they knew was too much for them. "Maybe, they're heroes after all..."

Hercules was backed into a corner; the boy from the arena was draped over his shoulder. Cerberus stood watching; darkness escaping from its mouth as it exhaled.

The creature's ears pricked up and quickly turned around, spotting Cody and his guardians. They took battle stances, awaiting to take the dog down.

Hercules took this diversion to escape to safety with the injured boy. He ran past Phil who gave the kids some encouragement.

"Kids, I got two words for you: Attack!"

* * *

"Maybe I should have re-thought this," Cody said nervously.

He, Bridgette and Noah were huddled around Lindsay. The blonde mage was shielding the four teens from the blasts of fire raining down from the sky.

Sometime during their battle, Cerberus began to spit fire blasts from its massive jaws and forced the teens to take cover.

"And to think, we could have been sitting in the lobby sipping' tea and eating croissants, while the REAL hero fought the thirty foot tall beast from Hell." Noah rolled his eyes.

"Oh be quiet, Noah," Bridgette shouted, "It's not like we're in complete danger here, after all, Lindsay's shield is holding up nicely."

"And my dad said spending all my time shopping wouldn't help me in life."

"All we have to do is do this whenever it uses its fire attack," Bridgette smiled.

"It's not like it can spit out darkness and create portals that spring up from the ground." Cody chuckled.

Just then, Cerberus arched its three heads back and spat out a breath of darkness onto the ground. Small round portals appeared all over the ground.

One of the portals appeared underneath the teens. Cody's Guardians glared at him, "Like he actually understood what I said!" Cody replied.

The teens screamed, splitting off in different directions seconds before the attack could hurt them.

"Okay, now I'm pissed." Noah growled, opening his spell book. A fire ball appeared in front of him, "Eat this you oversize Chihuahua!"

The fire ball homed-in on the dog, hitting its middle head. The dog shook the smoke off its face.

Noah didn't give it time to retaliate, and he shot off a barrage of fire blasts at the dog, "Yeah, that's right, not so fun when you're getting shot in the face with fire is it? Yeah, I thought so, puppy doesn't like it, does he?"

Noah flipped the pages of the book, "Well, maybe the puppy would like to cool down." He unleashed a series of ice blasts on the to large canine, "Aww, is dat too cold on the puppy? Does the puppy want Noah to stop? Well tough luck you ugly mutt!"

Cody, Bridgette and Lindsay stood, staring in shock.

"Should we be worried...?"

"I don't...know Bridgette, I don't know," Cody replied.

"I'd hate to see what he'd do to my Chihuahua," Lindsay added.

Bridgette, Cody, and Lindsay watched as Noah continued his assault on the dog until the dog finally collapsed onto the ground, vanquished.

Noah closed his book, panting heavily, "You so needed to be taught obedience."

"Wow, Noah you sure showed that dog who its master was," Cody slapped the bookworm on his back. The scrawny boy let out a puff of air and fell to the ground, dazed and tired.

"Let's get him back to the lobby," Bridgette giggled, helping Cody carry him.

* * *

**Olympus Coliseum - **Lobby

Phil was standing onto of a stone pedestal holding a piece of paper. Hercules was standing next to him, smiling warmly at the four teens standing in front of them.

"For your brave acts in defending the Coliseum from the devastation of Cerberus assault, I do hereby dub the junior heroes, and confer upon the full rights and privileges to participate in the Games. Further-"

"Hey! What do you mean 'junior' heroes?" Cody pouted, "We just took down a thirty foot tall dog from the Underworld, how can we not be 'true' heroes?"

"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero," Phil replied.

"So, what does it take?" asked the surfer girl.

Hercules smiled, "That's something you have to learn on your own, just like I did."

"Alright," Cody sighed, "I guess that's fair."

Cody smiled, "Well, you guys, I guess we should be heading out. We'll be seeing you!"

The four teens said farewell as Herc and Phil waved goodbye.

Phil rubbed his beard, "I still can't believe that those runts took down Cerberus."

Hercules chuckled and bent down to the goat's ear, "Between you and me, I had already had Cerberus worn down by the time the little guys jumped in."

Phil laughed, "My lips are sealed."

Outside the coliseum, Cody and his friends spotted the boy from earlier sitting on the steps to the world's entrance.

"Hey, look, it's that guy we fought," Lindsay stated, "Should we go check on..."

"Hey!" Cody shouted over to him. The boy looked up when he said the quartet approach him. "Are you alright?"

Yeah," he calmly replied.

"My name's Cody," the brunette informed.

"I'm Bridgette."

"My name is Lindsay."

"I'm Noah."

"Cloud..." he replied.

"So, Cloud, why did you go along with him?" Bridgette asked.

The blonde replied, "I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help." He stood to his feet, "I tried to use the power of darkness for my own gain, but it back fired. I fell into it, and couldn't see the light anymore."

"You'll find it," Cody assured him. "I'm searching for someone important to me too."

"Your light?" Cody nodded, "Don't lose sight of it," He placed a key chain in Cody's hand. "The darkness will do everything in its path to shroud the light from your view."

Cloud walked past the teens to the coliseum, "Hey! How about a rematch sometime? Fair and square, without dark powers."

Cloud moved the hair out of his eyes, "I'll pass."

Cody and the others smiled before leaving through the gates.

* * *

The green flames of six large torches roared in the hall of a castle. Standing around one of the torches was a teenage girl. Her appearance was concealed by the green flames of the torch.

To her right were three crystal clear pods lined against the wall. Inside the three pods were beautiful girls one with golden blonde hair and a crown upon her head, another blonde wearing a white ball gown, and the final girl had ebony hair and skin white as snow. The girls appeared to be asleep inside the pods. Three more empty pods were lined against the wall on the opposite side.

"At this rate it's going to take years to find them all." She groand, "I'm not going to let what was promised to me be taken away by incompetent fools."

"Patience is a virtue, you know." The voice of a boy hiding in the shadows spoke from behind her.

He was wearing a black shirt that had a green diamond outline on each shoulder. His shorts were also black and wore green and black converse. Around his waist was a belt that held a dagger.

She didn't turn around; she knew who was behind her. She simply snarled her nose and replied,

"Shouldn't you be out looting another world?"

"You know I couldn't stay away from you for too long," he replied. Even though she wasn't facing him, she could feel his smirking expression.

She rolled her eyes, "You're such an ogre, Duncan."

"Whatever you say," He laughed as he stepped out of the shadows, revealing his face.

"What exactly are you doing here?" She hissed as he walked up behind her.

"What? Not happy to see me?" She crossed her arms and glared, "Brrr, did it just get cold in here?" He laughed, pretending to be cold. Her expression didn't change.

Duncan rolled his eyes, "I just popped in to let you know that I've got some news that might interest you. Although, you might not like some of the details."

She rolled her eyes, "Just tell me."

"Fine," He turned around and smirked, "Maleficent has news about the Princesses, and she's selected you to join her Council to deliberate on the subject."

"Maleficent...wants me...to join her?" Duncan nodded. The girl's face crept into a smirk. "Yes!" she cheered.

"Now, now, don't be getting too hasty, there's till one more little detail that I should tell you about."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's nothing that important," she replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to expose myself to those who understand my desires."

Once the girl exited through the large hall doors, "If you say so," Duncan smirked, looking at the girl asleep in the pod, "Princess."

* * *

Seems as though the gang is starting to get the hang of fighting. Especially Lindsay, she's so much fun to write using magic. She even calls the Heartless by the wrong names! And just because she's getting better at her magic, it doesn't mean she's letting Noah off so easy!

Bridgette's also starting to develop some abilities. She's having the least amount of difficulty in performing her water attacks although once the water is gone, she's left out to dry.

**Where are Cody and his friends heading next**? **Will Cody find his 'light**'? **And just what are Courtney and Duncan doing aligned with Maleficent**?

Find out next chapter!

**Chapter 8** - Deep Jungle


End file.
